Extremos
by Eclipse218
Summary: A veces el mejor luchador no puede garantizar la victoria en un combate, un enemigo acérrimo puede pasar a ser un aliado clave y el obvio culpable puede ser inocente.
1. Chapter 1

Cuando recibió el aviso de que se estaba produciendo una pelea en el Aula 3, Squall se limitó a recoger su sable pistola y a apresurarse hacia el lugar sin pedir más explicaciones. Ya habría tiempo para conocer los detalles más tarde, cuando las armas estuvieran fuera del alcance de los implicados y siempre que no hubiera que lamentar lesiones graves o algo peor.

Los SeeDs no eran especialmente competitivos dentro del Jardín de Balamb. En todo momento se fomentaba una atmósfera de compañerismo y ayuda mutua, y se incentivaban los logros de equipo por encima de los individuales. Eso evitaba muchas peleas, pero, obviamente, no todas. Y, en una facultad armada hasta los dientes, si recurrían a su comandante para que interviniera en una gresca, eso solo podía significar que los estudiantes implicados eran de los cursos más avanzados o, peor aún, SeeDs de pleno derecho.

Siguiendo al cadete que había ido a buscarle, Squall se abrió paso entre los espectadores que se apretujaban ante la puerta e irrumpió en la clase. En el centro de un amplio círculo de estudiantes de último año, Quistis y el instructor Klaus Kalmár se encontraban enzarzados en un poco edificante intercambio de golpes. Se escucharon algunas exclamaciones de alivio entre los silenciosos estudiantes cuando Squall avanzó e irrumpió justo entre los dos SeeDs, dándole la espalda a Quistis y bloqueando con el brazo el golpe que Kalmár, especialista en artes marciales, dirigía contra la mujer.

Squall acababa de abrir la boca para ordenar al instructor que retrocediera, cuando recibió un codazo en plena cara y trastabilló hacia un lado, perdiendo su posición entre ambos contendientes. Transitoriamente aturdido, tardó unos segundos en interpretar las exclamaciones de sorpresa de los estudiantes y en comprender que el golpe había surgido de donde menos lo esperaba, de la mujer a su espalda. Recuperando la posición y extendiendo ambos brazos para asegurarse de que la distancia que había conseguido establecer entre ambos SeeDs se mantenía, se sacudió el aturdimiento de encima y clavó la mirada en Quistis, que respiraba agitadamente por la pelea, pero que había cruzado los brazos sobre el pecho, señalando su intención de no continuar luchando. Un rápido vistazo al otro lado le permitió situar a Kalmár, que había retrocedido un par de pasos y que mantenía una postura aparentemente relajada, de esas que Zell denominaba "de espera".

-Estábamos mostrando algunos movimientos a los chicos, comandante –el instructor se limpió la sangre que goteaba de su nariz y sorbió ruidosamente el resto- Sólo marcábamos los golpes, ni siquiera nos hemos tocado.

Kalmár era un ex soldado y un SeeD curtido y le sostuvo la mirada con tanta intensidad que a Squall le dio le impresión de que estaba intentando colarle la mentira por los ojos en lugar de por las orejas.

-Siento haber interrumpido la clase, instructor –el pinchazo que sintió en el labio en cuanto comenzó a hablar le puso de mal humor. ¿Acababa Quistis de partirle la boca de un codazo? Extendió los brazos en un leve gesto de invitación- Por favor, continúe. Instructora Trepe –haciendo un gesto a Quistis para que le siguiera, se dirigió a la salida, resistiendo el impulso de palparse el labio dolorido y enfiló el pasillo en dirección a la sala de entrenamiento.

Ante la puerta de la misma se cruzó de brazos apoyado en la pared y esperó con la mirada clavada en el suelo mientras su lengua, ahora sí, tanteaba la herida. Partido, en efecto. Lo suficiente como para necesitar un par de puntos de sutura o un conjuro de sanación.

No levantó la mirada cuando las botas de Quistis entraron en su campo de visión. El silencio entre ambos se alargó durante un par de minutos, hasta que la mujer soltó un fuerte suspiro.

-Me di cuenta de que eras tú un segundo después de haberte golpeado.

Aceptando la disculpa implícita, pero sin creer ni media palabra, Squall levantó la cabeza. Quistis no le estaba mirando a él, sino a la puerta cerrada de la Sala de entrenamiento. Su cara no parecía haber encajado golpe alguno, aunque como resultado de la trifulca largos mechones de pelo rubio se escapaban de su coleta y una de las costuras de su chaqueta estaba rota.

-Pensaba –comenzó Squall y cuando Quistis clavó en él una intensa mirada cargada de expectación, el comandante comprendió que la mujer esperaba que le informara de las acciones disciplinarias que tendría que afrontar por sus actos. Demonios, si se hubiera tratado de él y de su enésima disputa con Seifer, a Quistis no le habría temblado el pulso a la hora de expedientarle, comandante del Jardín o no- que el problema del instructor Kalmár era con Kenan, no contigo.

La sombra de una sonrisa cruzó los labios de Quistis durante un breve segundo, cuando la instructora comprendió que no habría expediente disciplinario ni falta alguna que excitara la ya de por sí demasiado activa rumorología en el Jardín. Suspirando nuevamente, aunque de alivio esta vez, se apoyó en la pared al lado de Squall.

-Creo que tú lo entenderás mejor que ningún otro –contestó-. Entre consortes, las enemistades y los conflictos de uno, se aplican al otro por extensión. Compartir lo bueno y lo malo, que se dice en los votos.

Squall dejó escapar un sonido afirmativo.

-La próxima vez rétale a un duelo de entrenamiento y podréis descargar vuestras frustraciones bajo una apariencia de legitimidad –el comandante levantó la mirada al techo-. Puede que incluso lo haga yo.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Kenan es mi amigo, Quisty. Y no me gustan los racistas.

-¡Oh, no, Squall, no! Klaus no tiene ningún problema con que los ojos de Kenan no sean como los de los demás. No se trata de eso. Pensé que estabas ahí cuando Kenan nos contó los problemas que surgieron durante la misión de limpieza de las Marismas de Grith.

Sí que había estado presente en aquella ocasión. Cada vez que alguno de ellos regresaba de una misión, sobre todo si se trataba de una misión larga, se reunían para escuchar todo lo que el protagonista tuviera que contar y, sobre todo, cuestiones que nunca podrían incluirse en un informe oficial. El problema con Kenan era que…

-Kenan habla demasiado –replicó a modo de explicación, provocando una sonrisa cómplice en Quistis.

Toda historia contada por Kenan acababa profusamente adornada y puntuada por observaciones e impresiones personales, más útiles para realizar un perfil psicológico del narrador que para añadir detalles de valor a la historia. Eso hacía sus relatos increíblemente divertidos, pero generalmente Squall estaba demasiado cansado por sus obligaciones diarias como para apreciar las ocurrencias del otro, sobre todo si eran inteligentes. Si permitía que su mente divagara unos segundos, acababa por perder el hilo de la historia y las agudezas y los extraños giros lingüísticos del centrano dejaban de tener sentido para él.

-De todas formas –continuó Squall separándose de la pared e inadvertidamente plantándose ante Quistis en lo que Rinoa llamaba su "postura de comandante"-, ventilar vuestras diferencias en una clase, con testigos de sobra como para que la historia esté llegando ya a los oídos del director Caraway, no es la forma más inteligente de lidiar con cualquiera que sea la tensión que existe entre vosotros. Habladlo. Tú, o Kenan, o Kalmár, me da igual. Pero resolvedlo de una buena vez.

Con la idea en mente de pedirle a Rinoa que sanara su herida para no verse obligado a utilizar su propia y mermada reserva de magia, el comandante se dirigió de nuevo hacia el acceso que comunicaba con el pasillo circular que trazaba la planta del Jardín.

-Gracias, Squall.

Normalmente el comandante no se molestaba en contestar a las formalidades, pero el agradecimiento de Quistis le pareció tan fuera de lugar que se detuvo junto al acceso.

-¿Por qué?

-Por no cuestionar mi autocontrol. Por no convertir esta situación en un ejemplo de esposa histérica, cegada por su amor a su pareja. –Quistis extendió las manos en un gesto de impotencia, como si le fallaran las palabras- Por comprender que mi matrimonio no me aliena, y que sería incapaz de comenzar una pelea si mis motivos no fueran justos. Por comprender que si Kalmár tuviera razón y Kenan estuviera equivocado, el puñetazo se lo habría llevado el bocazas de mi esposo, y, a lo mejor, también en un lugar público. –terminó la mujer.

Squall parpadeó, confundido, preguntándose si realmente todo eso podría deducirse de su breve intercambio de palabras. Dando un paso hacia atrás mientras barruntaba las palabras de su amiga, alcanzó el pasillo circular.

-Y lo siento por el golpe –añadió Quistis apartando la mirada, avergonzada- me dio tanta rabia que detuvieras el combate que… -admitir la intencionalidad del golpe era un ejercicio de honestidad que la honraba, pero era evidente que la instructora estaba demasiado preocupada por las posibles consecuencias que el hecho pudiera tener en su inmaculado expediente como para reconocer más explícitamente su culpa- Lo siento.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Squall se dio la vuelta bruscamente y se alejó sin contestar. Que el golpe hubiera sido intencionado le sorprendía, pero únicamente porque conocía el férreo autocontrol que Quistis ejercía sobre sus emociones. Tampoco tenía nada que objetar a la idea de que alguno de sus amigos recibiera un puñetazo si se comportaba como un perfecto idiota, pero se preguntaba qué pensarían los hipotéticos testigos si el idiota en cuestión fuera Quistis, y si vieran como Kenan le plantaba un puñetazo en la cara.

Trató de imaginarse a sí mismo soltándole un golpe a Rinoa y su mente, siempre colaborativa, le recordó la vez en que había tratado de someter a su esposa utilizando todos los medios a su disposició sorprendió lo vívidas que se mantenían en su mente todas y cada una de las secuencias de aquel doloroso enfrentamiento y la intensidad de las imágenes y sensaciones que las acompañaban como si estuvieran grabadas a fuego en su mente. Ira, odio, desesperación, _miedo. _Su pulso se aceleró.

Utilizando la tarjeta para abrir la puerta de su apartamento, Squall se desprendió de su cazadora con irritados movimientos y la dejó caer sobre el sofá, seguida por su sable pistola, antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Cada vez que su mente evocaba los recuerdos del fatídico día en que habían cortado el vínculo bruja/caballero, la sensación de rechazo y de inquietante vacío que experimentaba era suficiente como para marearle. Se sentía como si le hubieran arrancado un órgano vital pero aun así su cuerpo consiguiera mantener una funcionalidad incompleta y a duras penas suficiente. La sensación era tan mórbida y enfermiza que le provocaba un fuerte sentimiento de rechazo hacia sí mismo.

"_Eres menos de lo que eras con ella."_

Vaciando un vaso de agua con tres largos tragos, lo apoyó sobre la encimera con un golpe que amenazó con romperlo y cerró los ojos esperando que la taquicardia que le aquejaba remitiera lo suficiente como para que sus manos dejaran de temblar.

La mano de Rinoa en su espalda, seguida del calor del cuerpo de la mujer al entrar en contacto con su costado, tuvieron un inmediato efecto beneficioso en su alterado organismo. Permitiendo que su esposa se colara bajo su brazo, la miró a los ojos y encontró consuelo en la mirada cálida y preocupada, rebosante de amor, con que Rinoa trataba de infundirle fuerzas.

-¿Un rebote? –preguntó la mujer, abrazando su cintura y pegándose a él cuando Squall contestó con un asentimiento.

El vacío que sentía en su interior, el lugar que había ocupado anteriormente su vínculo como caballero de una bruja, era un espacio hueco que no sabría decir si se situaba en su cabeza, en su corazón o en sus tripas. No era algo que le afectara normalmente en su día a día, pero de vez en cuando un suceso cotidiano actuaba como desencadenante y todo su cuerpo parecía tomar conciencia repentinamente de esa carencia, ese algo que había perdido y que lo convertía en un ser incompleto y disfuncional. Durante las semanas siguientes al momento en que el vínculo había sido cercenado, había sido un suceso recurrente y Squall se había visto asaltado constantemente por molestas taquicardias y por una compulsión pulsante e insistente que le impelía a tratar de recuperar lo que había perdido. Lo habían llamado "efecto rebote" a falta de una definición mejor, y, sinceramente, Squall estaba ya más que harto de experimentarlo.

¿Sentiría Seifer algo semejante?

Dándose la vuelta, abrazó a Rinoa y esperó a que su malestar remitiera. De alguna manera, era más difícil con Rinoa presente, como si su cuerpo supiera que lo que le faltaba estaba justo ahí, a su alcance, y la taquicardia empeoraba con la descarga de adrenalina subsiguiente. Pero, al mismo tiempo, tenerla entre sus brazos ayudaba a calmar a esa parte de su mente que gustaba de refocilarse en la culpa y que le señalaba que era insignificante, que no importaba lo mucho que lo intentara porque nunca sería suficiente.

Resultaba tan confuso y tan incómodo para él, le hacía sentir tan vulnerable y tan, tan _pequeño_, que terminó por abrir la boca y soltar lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Si me estuviera comportando como un imbécil delante de todo el mundo, ¿me darías un puñetazo?

Desconcertada, Rinoa se separó de él a la distancia de sus brazos.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –poniéndose de puntillas le dio un beso en los labios, evitando su herida- ¿Estabas comportándote como un imbécil y alguien te ha partido la boca delante de todos? –dedujo.

Devolviendo el beso, Squall se lanzó a narrar una resumida versión de lo que había pasado entre los dos instructores. Antes de que terminara el relato, y sin necesidad de que lo pidiera, Rinoa utilizó un conjuro de curación para cerrar la herida de su labio. Ese simple hecho mejoró su estado de ánimo lo bastante como para dedicarle a su esposa un mecánico gesto de agradecimiento y un nuevo beso.

-Yo no te golpearía en público –afirmó Rinoa tras escuchar toda la historia. Cogiendo su mano le guió hasta el salón, donde su hijo menor, Rifft, de dos años, dormía en el suelo sobre una manta. Una exclamación de "¡Papá, has vuelto!" proveniente del cuarto de baño, le permitió ubicar al mayor- Pero te diría alto y claro, -continuó Rinoa con una sonrisa tomando asiento en el sofá a su lado- y procurando que me escuchara el mayor número de personas posible, lo idiota que eres y todas las razones por las que creo que lo eres. Creo que así tengo más posibilidades de hacerte recapacitar que intentándolo a golpes.

Squall asintió, aunque su expresión dejaba claro que aún estaba dándole vueltas al asunto.

-La dinámica entre Quistis y Kenan es distinta, igual que es distinta la de Selphie e Irvine –continuó elaborando Rinoa, intentado acelerar los procesos mentales de Squall lo suficiente como para que la cuestión no le atormentara el día entero- ¿Recuerdas cuando Selphie le dio una patada en la entrepierna a Irvine por sus comentarios sobre esa cantante que contrataron para el último festival? –En un arranque de insolidaridad masculina, Squall sonrió evocando ese momento antes de asentir- Bueno, pues en el improbable caso en que tú te hubieras dedicado a cosificar a una mujer de una forma tan despreciable como hizo Irvine, que sepas que yo no hubiera tenido la misma respuesta. Mi rechazo a tus actos y el hecho de que tuvieras claro que perderías mi respeto, te dolerían más que una patada en la entrepierna, estoy segura. Con Irvine es al contrario. Lo que los demás piensen de sus actos le afecta poco, pues para él su libertad personal es sagrada, pero el dolor en sus partes le hará contenerse la próxima vez que quiera ponerse asquerosamente sexista delante de Selphie.

-Lo entiendo, pero… -Squall dudó, pero acabó por plantear - ¿Estás tratando de normalizar el hecho de que una pareja se entienda a golpes?

-Así de mal ha sonado, ¿verdad? –admitió Rinoa con una sonrisa culpable- Squall… ¿Alguna vez has golpeado a alguien porque sus estupideces te hicieron perder los nervios?

-¿Seifer cuenta? Claro que cuenta –se contestó a sí mismo un segundo después- Supongo que muchas. Puede que decenas. Cientos, si contamos las veces en las que me controlé en el último momento, pero no lo hizo él.

-No somos tan perfectos como en nuestras mentes imaginamos que somos – Rinoa apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y suspiró-. Con algunas honrosas excepciones.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Squall acarició los cabellos de su esposa, entrelazando sus dedos entre las largas guedejas hasta que un vistazo casual al reloj le provocó tal sobresalto que a punto estuvo de terminar en un tirón de pelos. Poniéndose en pie con una sonrisa de disculpa mientras una sorprendida Rinoa se apartaba el pelo de la cara, Squall se explicó:

-Había quedado con Locke en el patio a las 11.

La cara de Rinoa se iluminó al escuchar el nombre.

-¿El SeeD de la sonrisa bonita? –preguntó. Antes de que Squall tuviera ocasión de contestar, añadió- Lleva a Ryon contigo, ¡le adora!

-Que vayamos a reunirnos en el patio no significa que se trate de un encuentro _social_ –apuntó Squall siguiendo con la mirada a Rinoa, que había ordenado al niño que terminara de vestirse y se calzara. Inclinándose, Rinoa recogió a Rifft y le despertó con dos sonoros besos en las mejillas mientras le susurraba en voz tan baja que Squall tan solo captó las palabras "papi" y "paseo"- ¿Y qué es eso del "SeeD de la sonrisa bonita"?

-Me gusta su sonrisa –aclaró Rinoa innecesariamente. Se volvió a mirarle mientras pasaba una camiseta limpia por la cabeza de su hijo menor-. Seifer le llama el "futuro peor SeeD de la historia", si lo prefieres.

Squall dejó escapar un resoplido, divertido a su pesar.

-El futuro mejor SeeD de la historia, querrá decir.

-Cielo, me parece que en eso estás solo. Ni el mismo Locke te daría la razón. ¿Podrías alcanzarle la chaqueta a Ryon? Y te llevarás a Rifft también, ¿verdad?

A punto de contestar que no, Squall se contuvo extrañado por el inesperado acceso de energía que súbitamente se había adueñado de su esposa. Mientras Ryon se sentaba en el suelo a su lado y comenzaba a pelearse con los cordones de sus zapatillas, Rinoa se acercó llevando a Rifft de la mano y cargando su sable pistola en la otra. La mirada de Squall se posó en ella, en su sable pistola, y nuevamente en ella.

-Que no sea un encuentro social no significa que tenga que ir armado.

Ignorando la mano que Squall tendía hacia el sable pistola, Rinoa se acercó a él y rodeando su cintura con el brazo abrochó el cinto a su cadera. Levantando hacia él un semblante serio y circunspecto mientras con un firme tirón pasaba el cinto por la última trabilla y se aseguraba de que el arma estaba en la posición adecuada, Rinoa le miró a los ojos y abrió la boca para a continuación apretar los labios en una tensa línea sin haber proferido palabra alguna.

-¿Rinoa?

-Cuida bien de los niños, Squall –susurró la joven, poniéndose de puntillas para besarle.

A continuación se inclinó para despedirse de los pequeños y desapareció dentro del dormitorio. Con la puerta abierta, Squall dudó con un pie en el rellano y el otro todavía dentro de casa, tratando de encontrar algún sentido al cambio de comportamiento de su esposa: de relajado a frenético en unos segundos. Escuchó el golpeteo de los cajones al abrirse y cerrarse y se detuvo con ambos pies ya en el pasillo exterior para preguntar:

-¿Vas a salir?

Rinoa se asomó a medio vestir en el umbral del dormitorio.

-Sí. Voy a aprovechar para hacer un par de cosas. ¿Podremos comer juntos?

-No estoy seguro. Te llamaré.

Cogiendo la mano de Rifft y adecuando su zancada a los pasos cortos del niño, Squall se aseguró de que Ryon le seguía y de que mantenía una distancia segura con la peligrosa hoja azulada que colgaba de su cadera antes de enfilar el pasillo en dirección al patio. Mientras caminaba, apenas prestando atención a la cháchara del niño, trataba de hacer memoria, preguntándose si los cambios bruscos de humor eran una constante en el comportamiento de Rinoa o si lo que acababa de presenciar era algo puramente anecdótico. Aunque su memoria estaba tan llena de agujeros que la seguridad absoluta era imposible, estaba dispuesto a apostar su sable pistola a que lo que acababa de presenciar carecía de precedentes. La sensación de extrañeza que le acompañaba parecía corroborarlo, aunque como evidencia no sirviera de mucho.

Apartando el asunto de su mente en cuanto llegó al patio, lanzó un vistazo a su alrededor y localizó a Locke, que había levantado una mano para llamar su atención, apoyado en uno de los árboles más grandes.

Locke, sin apellidos, era un huérfano absoluto como solía denominarse extraoficialmente en el Jardín a aquellos cuya filiación no era conocida. El joven tenía el pelo negro, ojos negros y rasgados, piel oscura y, ciertamente, una bonita sonrisa. A su espalda asomaban las empuñaduras de los dos sables que empleaba en las raras ocasiones en las que se dignaba a entrar en combate. Decir que Locke era un SeeD atípico era estirar el término y aun así no conseguir abarcar del todo la realidad que trataba de describir. Locke era un problema, en palabras de Quistis, y quizás Seifer tuviera más razón de la que Squall quería concederle cuando afirmaba que era el "futuro peor SeeD de la historia". Pero sus diferencias, precisamente, eran las que Squall valoraba por encima de otros méritos y talentos, más comunes en el Jardín.

Sólo con los datos de sus evaluaciones, el joven había llamado la atención de Squall hacía ya cinco años, cuando había iniciado el itinerario intensivo que afrontaban los cadetes antes de convertirse en SeeDs de pleno derecho. Los informes sobre el chico habían sido siempre iguales: excelencia en el manejo de las armas, pero no apto para el combate. Demasiado sensible. Donde un SeeD entraría a matar sin vacilaciones, Locke buscaba _opciones_. Comportamiento inadecuado en el campo de batalla. Ignora las instrucciones de sus superiores. Incapaz de matar seres humanos. Desobediencia pasiva.

Cuando había hablado con él por primera vez, Locke acababa de cumplir 15 años, y Squall tenía sobre la mesa la enésima incidencia que el joven había protagonizado. Por lo visto, durante una simulación de un combate real, había intentado convencer a su adversario de que unieran fuerzas, lo había conseguido, y ambos habían desarmado y sometido a su instructor, habían visitado el pueblo y habían compartido una pizza con el dinero sustraído a su "enemigo". A la vista de los hechos, Squall le había preguntado directamente si pretendía realmente convertirse en un SeeD y el joven se había encogido de hombros. _"¿Acaso puedo ser otra cosa?_".

Tras la guerra abundaban los huérfanos, y los Jardines estaban bien provistos de estudiantes, si bien la tasa de reposición de SeeDs siempre había sido un problema. Los estudiantes con contactos o con redes familiares, podían aspirar a formarse en las aulas del Jardín por un módico precio y luego continuar con sus vidas como civiles. Quienes no tenían a donde ir, podían escoger entre tratar de abrirse camino por la vida por sí mismos o seguir el itinerario SeeD, que les daba no solo una profesión, sino un lugar al que pertenecer. Locke, como otros en su situación, había forjado amistades y desarrollado un sentimiento de camaradería hacia sus compañeros que le había mantenido en el camino que acabaría convirtiéndole en un mercenario, profesión en la que, de forma evidente, no encajaba.

-Squall –saludó el joven y su sonrisa se amplió cuando se dirigió a los pequeños- Ryon, Rifft, hacía tiempo que no os veía, ¡habéis crecido un montón!

Squall esperó pacientemente, manteniéndose al margen mientras los niños parloteaban con el SeeD, estudiando las reacciones del joven y su forma natural y relajada de interactuar con ellos. Quizás debiera hacer caso a las recomendaciones de Shu y retirarlo del servicio activo para buscarle un lugar entre el personal civil del Jardín, pero la idea de apartar del servicio a un recién graduado de tan solo 17 años que había obtenido una mención de "excelencia" en combate en todos y cada uno de los cursos, era suficiente para hacerle rechinar los dientes de indignación.

Locke era uno de los activos más prometedores del Jardín. Si no quería perderlo, tenía que conseguir lo que todos los años de instrucción no habían conseguido: endurecerlo lo suficiente, inyectarle la dosis necesaria de cinismo y resiliencia para hacer de él un buen mercenario.

-Niños –llamó y los pequeños se volvieron hacia él tan prestamente que Squall casi esperó verles hacer el saludo protocolario. Tendiéndoles una baraja de cartas, les indicó con un gesto que se sentaran en una de las raíces del gran árbol-. Necesito hablar con Locke un momento. Si no me equivoco, en este mazo está la carta de mamá –el gesto de los niños se iluminó de inmediato y Ryon agarró la baraja ansiosamente y comenzó a pasar cartas mientras se sentaba en el lugar que Squall había indicado.

-¿Y abuelo Laguna? –preguntó Rifft esperanzado, y ambos niños soltaron un chillido de excitación cuando Squall asintió.

Viéndoles con las cabezas juntas, pasándose y comentando las cartas, Squall devolvió su atención al SeeD, que en ese momento saludaba a unos estudiantes que atravesaban el patio.

-Locke –los ojos del joven se plantaron en él y la sonrisa se apagó de inmediato en su rostro al captar la seriedad con la que Squall le interpelaba-. La Comisión de Seguimiento va a reunirse el próximo jueves para discutir tu futuro. Desde tu graduación has ejecutado un total de tres misiones, las tres acompañado y las tres exitosas. El problema reside en la aportación…

-¿Por qúe el abuelo Fury no tiene una carta, papá? –interrumpió Ryon, plantado junto a su pierna, y Squall perdió el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo y bajó la mirada hacia su hijo.

"_No deja de ser una pregunta pertinente. ¿Qué por qué no tiene una carta? Porque es un gilipollas, por eso."_

-Puede que en Galbadia la tenga –contestó, sin embargo- Creo que existen cartas de casi todos los oficiales de su ejército.

-En una ocasión vi una carta del Coronel Typhoon –apuntó Locke- Era…

Dejando la frase sin terminar, el joven alzó la mirada al cielo que acababa de oscurecerse y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Squall siguió su mirada, mientras los gritos de alarma se sucedían a su alrededor, y, apenas creyendo lo que veían sus ojos, se estremeció al tiempo que una súbita descarga de adrenalina recorría su cuerpo.

Años de entrenamiento le permitieron mantener la frialdad necesaria como para darse cuenta que tratar de combatir sería inútil. Mientras estudiantes y SeeDs corrían a su alrededor, calculó que disponía, a lo sumo, de treinta segundos para hacer algo, cualquier cosa. Luchando contra su instinto que le impelía a luchar hasta la muerte, Squall apartó la mano de su sable pistola y cogió a Ryon en brazos. Las cartas se esparcieron por el suelo pero el comandante SeeD ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando las pisó al retroceder. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Locke y asintió en mudo agradecimiento al ver que el SeeD había recogido a Rifft del suelo y lo apretaba contra su pecho en un gesto protector. La determinación en su rostro apenas velaba su miedo y el joven arrancó a correr siguiéndole en cuanto Squall se lanzó en dirección a las puertas de salida del Jardín.

Diez segundos después, en el más absoluto silencio, millones de monstruos impactaron en el Jardín y en sus inmediaciones. La sacudida hizo temblar la tierra, embraveció el mar que rodeaba la isla de Balamb, y desató la destrucción y el caos más absoluto en kilómetros a la redonda.


	2. Chapter 2

Atento a la voz que le hablaba por el receptor, Laguna alzó una mirada cargada de preocupación y, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, hizo un leve gesto de negativa. Conteniendo una palabrota, Seifer se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a recorrer la sala presidencial a largas zancadas. La visión del mapa de comunicaciones con la zona de Balamb completamente a oscuras no ayudaba a aplacar su agitado estado de ánimo, pero su mirada regresaba una y otra vez a ese único punto negro del mapa, esperando contra todo pronóstico que alguna luz se encendiera señalando que se habían restablecido las comunicaciones con su hogar.

La falta de información era absoluta y era, en sí misma, la peor noticia posible. Lo único que se sabía con seguridad era que una Lágrima Lunar había caído sobre Balamb. El impacto se había dejado sentir por todo el globo en forma de temblores de diferentes intensidades captados por los sismógrafos y en forma de pequeños maremotos que habían alcanzado las costas vecinas.

-… comprendo. Buen trabajo. Gracias.

Laguna colgó el teléfono y Seifer se acercó a su mesa, expectante.

-Todos los satélites en la trayectoria de la Lágrima Lunar fueron destruidos –informó el presidente con la mirada perdida en algún punto sobre la superficie de su mesa- La red de comunicaciones no podrá restablecerse totalmente hasta que se reemplacen por otros nuevos, pero uno de los satélites de nuestra red cuenta con un sistema de propulsión propio y se dirige hacia la zona. El único problema es que en estos momentos se encuentra al otro lado del globo.

-¿Cuánto tardará en alcanzar su posición? –la ansiedad le dio un filo cortante y agresivo a sus palabras y Seifer a punto estuvo de disculparse al ver por el rabillo del ojo a Ward cambiar su peso de un pie a otro en su sitio junto a la puerta.

-31 días, Seifer –Laguna, sin embargo, no pareció advertir su incorrección. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y sacudió la cabeza- 31 días.

La única concesión al protocolo que Seifer hizo esta vez fue emplear un tono de voz demasiado bajo como para que la ristra de palabrotas encadenadas que soltó no fuera inteligible para nadie.

-¿Y cuándo se pondrán en marcha las tropas de Esthar?

Laguna apoyó ambas palmas sobre la mesa y se incorporó lentamente.

-No puedo dar esa orden –admitió a regañadientes- No mientras estemos a ciegas.

-¡Presidente…! –comenzó a protestar Seifer, interrumpiéndose cuando Laguna se volvió de nuevo hacia él.

-¡La política de Esthar se basa en la no intervención, Seifer! –exclamó, sin tratar de disimular la emoción que preñaba su voz. Rodeando la mesa se plantó frente al joven- No importa que Balamb sea nuestro aliado, no importa que su Jardín cuente con nuestro patrocinio y no importa absolutamente nada que la familia del Presidente de Esthar resida allí. El senado jamás aprobará una intervención sin contar primero con una estrategia detallada y eso no puede hacerse sin…

El teléfono volvió a sonar y Laguna se interrumpió bruscamente. Estirándose para alcanzar el aparato, se inclinó sobre la mesa para contestar.

-Sí, pásamelo –activando el altavoz, soltó el auricular y se volvió hacia Seifer con un rictus en la cara que el SeeD solo pudo calificar como de "salvaje esperanza"- ¡Es el Jardín del Mar! –exclamó, y Seifer sintió un escalofrío de anticipación recorrer su cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza. Acercándose a la mesa, se detuvo junto a Laguna y a punto estuvo de irrumpir en vítores cuando la conocida voz del capitán Wolff se escuchó a través del altavoz.

"_Presidente Loire, he tratado de comunicarme con su Centro de Inteligencia para recabar información sobre Balamb, pero se han negado a facilitarme siquiera la previsión meteorológica de la zona."_

-Mark –replicó Laguna-, se ha declarado el estado de emergencia y toda información referente a Balamb, por poco relevante que sea, es accesible únicamente para las personas autorizadas por el Estado Mayor. Te extenderé una autorización de inmediato, pero te adelanto que no será mucho lo que podamos contarte. Nuestra red está a ciegas en estos momentos. Según los técnicos, vamos a necesitar al menos un mes para restablecer las conexiones reubicando uno de nuestros satélites. ¿Cuál es tu posición actual?

"_Rumbo a Balamb, presidente, a toda la velocidad que podemos"_ el alivio y una sensación de orgullo de segunda mano aflojaron parte de la tensión que mantenía los músculos de Seifer agarrotados. Si hubiera tenido una foto del Capitán de los SeeDs Blancos en el bolsillo la hubiera sacado para darle un beso "_Llegaremos en aproximadamente 95 minutos."_

-Todo hace pensar que la situación en Balamb es sumamente peligrosa, Mark. –señaló Laguna- Y con las comunicaciones interrumpidas no seremos capaces de prestarte apoyo alguno una vez que estés allí.

"_Recibido, presidente. Pero los SeeDs Blancos no olvidamos nuestras deudas_. _Si no fuera por los SeeDs de Balamb continuaríamos siendo unos proscritos y nos habrían colgado a todos y cada uno de nosotros."_

Seifer trató de moderar su entusiasmo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Que el Jardín del Mar se dirigiera hacia Balamb en ese momento era sin duda una buena noticia, pero ni de lejos podía darse la situación por resuelta con ello.

"_Todos los SeeDs asumimos que algún día nos enfrentaremos a una misión que será la última." _Continuaba diciendo el capitán Wolff, contestando a algo que había dicho Laguna y a lo que Seifer no había prestado atención._ "Y si resulta que ésta es nuestra misión final, que así sea, pero nos aseguraremos de poner a salvo a todos los habitantes de Balamb que podamos antes de sucumbir. ¿Podría Esthar colaborar ayudándonos a establecer una línea de evacuación segura, preferiblemente por mar?"_

-Sí, por supuesto, pero hay espacio en el Jardín del Mar para que aterricen los helicópteros, ¿verdad?

"_El Jardín del Mar es un SeeD Blanco más. Luchará con nosotros y compartirá nuestro destino, Presidente. Lo único que necesitamos es que nos asegure que contaremos con una vía de evacuación marítima y que nos faciliten sus coordenadas antes de que se corten las comunicaciones."_

-Wolff, al habla Seifer Almasy. –intervino éste antes de que Laguna tuviera ocasión de contestar- ¿De cuántos efectivos disponéis?

"_Almasy. En este momento cuento con cincuenta y tres SeeDs Blancos y siete cadetes." _

-¿Solo cincuenta y tres? –exclamó Laguna, consternado, intercambiando una mirada de preocupación con Seifer.

"_Quince de los nuestros se encuentran en estos momentos ocupados en diferentes misiones. Sólo tres están en disposición de reunirse con nosotros. Mientras hablamos están ya en camino."_

-¿Dispones de cincuenta y seis SeeDs Blancos, entonces?

"_Negativo. En realidad ya los había incluido en mi recuento anterior."_

-¿Podrías facilitarnos las coordenadas en las que esperas hacer tierra en Balamb y ceñirte luego a ellas lo máximo posible?

"_Puedo hacer una previsión bastante aproximada, Almasy. Tendrás las coordenadas y una estimación del tiempo de llegada en un par de minutos. El margen…"_

El capitán de los SeeDs Blancos se interrumpió y dejó la frase en suspenso segundos antes de que se perdiera la conexión. Seifer y Laguna volvieron a intercambiar una mirada.

-¿Se ha cortado o ha colgado? –preguntó Laguna, aunque dejó claro que se trataba de una pregunta retórica cuando añadió- ¿Para qué necesitas las coordenadas de arribada del Jardín del Mar, Seifer?

Inspirando profundamente, el SeeD irguió la postura en una de sus típicas poses que mezclaban a partes iguales beligerancia e insolencia, y comenzó a hablar en un tono de voz ligero:

-Presidente… me gustaría hacer una breve visita a Winhill. Estamos en plena época de floración, y ya sabe usted lo sentimental que me ponen esas cosas. ¿Podría darme permiso para llevarme uno de sus Lagunamov? Ya sabe, uno que no necesiten en estos momentos y que nadie con galones vaya a echar en falta. Uno –añadió haciendo un marcado énfasis en sus siguientes palabras al ver la confusión pintada en el rostro del presidente- que no precise autorización del Estado Mayor ni del senado para abandonar el hangar.

Laguna pareció necesitar un momento para procesar lo que había dicho, y todavía un poco más de tiempo para comprender lo que _no_ había dicho. Reticente, terminó por asentir:

-Los Lagunamov que no están equipados para el combate pueden moverse libremente sin autorización del Estado Mayor.

-Perfecto para una inocente excursión campestre, ¿no cree? –replicó Seifer, satisfecho.

Con un suspiro, Laguna cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mientras tomaba en consideración las palabras de Seifer. Permitir que el SeeD tomara uno de los Lagunamov equivalía a embarcarle en un cometido suicida, pero ¿acaso los SeeD no arriesgaban sus vidas en cada misión _por dinero_? ¿Cómo negarle la oportunidad de acudir a luchar por los suyos, cuando además en ese grupo se incluía su propia familia directa?

A regañadientes, asintió.

* * *

Los monstruos merodeaban libremente por el Jardín de Balamb pero en cuanto sentían su aproximación venteaban el aire, agitaban sus pedúnculos o enfocaban en su dirección cualesquiera órganos internos o externos de los que dispusieran como sentidos y se alejaban. Los cuerpos rotos y medio devorados de monstruos y seres humanos por igual sembraban los pasillos, y pese a que sus pies no tocaban el suelo, instintivamente, Rinoa los rodeaba a ellos y a los extensos charcos y salpicaduras de sangre que los circundaban.

Se dirigía hacia el centro de mando del Jardín, un trayecto que con sus alas hubiera podido realizar en meros segundos pero, por alguna razón ajena a ella misma, había optado por desplazarse levitando lenta y suavemente, con los pies a escasos cinco centímetros del suelo. Mientras avanzaba, se veía obligada a emplear toda su fuerza de voluntad y todo su autocontrol para no sucumbir a la magia que susurraba en su mente sin descanso palabras de desprecio hacia los cuerpos tendidos y locas ideas de dominación y esclavitud.

Se sentía física y anímicamente agotada, tanto por la cantidad de poder que había empleado hasta el momento como por el continuo esfuerzo que se veía obligada a realizar para sobreponerse a los seductores susurros de la magia y a sus promesas de control y poder absoluto. Ese no era el camino, lo sabía, pero cada vez le resultaba más difícil ignorar el tirón que su propio poder ejercía sobre ella y la sencilla solución que ofrecía. Arrastrando los pies tras ella, Reina Lindsay la seguía con su ballesta en la mano. En su cuello eran visibles todavía las marcas del mordisco con el que una criatura semejante a un Álagar gigante le había arrancado parte del cuello y de la clavícula, matándola en el acto. Rinoa había presenciado el ataque y, tras deshacerse del monstruo, un impulso irresistible la había impelido a intentar una resurrección. La carne de la mujer se había vuelto a unir, su cuerpo había recuperado la movilidad, pero aquello que en realidad era Reina, su alma, su espíritu, _su mente_ no había regresado a su cuerpo recién reparado.

Y ahora disponía de un descerebrado zombie que la seguía a todas partes, un monstruo, no un ser humano, que pese a su mirada apagada y su semblante abotargado e inexpresivo seguía siendo alguien a quien conocía, y a quien no se sentía con ánimo de destruir.

Un rugido, el restallar de un conjuro de electro en el pasillo que conducía al garaje y voces provenientes de esa dirección, le revelaron que alguien todavía luchaba y resistía allí. Se detuvo unos segundos mientras sopesaba sus opciones y el zombie Reina la sobrepasó con un par de pasos antes de detenerse y girar en el sitio, con la boca abierta y sus ojos muertos clavados en ella. Mientras trataba de tomar una decisión, ignorando las continuas sugerencias que la magia vertía en su interior, Reina arrastró los pies hasta un gran macetero y levantó su ballesta para apuntar.

-Espera –ordenó Rinoa, flotando hacia el lugar.

Tras la gran planta yacía herido, con la sangre empapando el frontal de sus ropas y respirando con obvia dificultad, un SeeD apenas consciente. Al verla, su mano se posó sobre su arma, una pistola plateada que Rinoa reconoció al momento, pero sus heridas eran demasiado graves y su ademán no fue más allá. Rinoa sabía que el arma tenía una pareja, a veces de color negro, y a veces de color rojo. Conocía a este SeeD, pero su cerebro se negaba a evocar su nombre, y se limitaba a ofrecerle información acerca de sus características físicas y de su potencial. Fuerte, hábil en combate, nivel A, con gran afinidad a la magia y una vulnerabilidad racial y muy concreta a la magia de las Brujas.

El prototipo ideal de un caballero. Y ella necesitaba uno.

_Skwall, askeroso traidor._

Su caballero la había abandonado. Hacía años ya que el vínculo que les unía se había roto. Maldito fuera una y mil veces.

La mano de Rinoa se extendió y se posó en el brazo del SeeD herido, que apretó los dientes y trató de rehuir su contacto. Manteniendo su presa con facilidad, Rinoa dejó que la magia fluyera entre ambos. Como había esperado, no hubo resistencia alguna al flujo de la magia mientras el vínculo con su nuevo caballero se forjaba. Así había sido históricamente. Los centranos habían sido una civilización íntimamente relacionada con los poderes antiguos e insondables de las Brujas. Si había existido alguna vez algo semejante a criaturas afines a las Brujas, habían sido ellos, y, para su inmensa suerte, la sangre que corría por las venas de este SeeD, de este descendiente de aquella antigua civilización, era pura.

La excitación que sintió en el momento en que se activó el vínculo la dejó sin respiración durante unos segundos. Al fin, tras tanto tiempo, volvía a estar completa. Poniéndose en pie, contempló al joven, todavía postrado y, con un gesto displicente, sanó sus heridas.

-Kenan –gracias al vínculo recordó el nombre de su nuevo caballero. Por alguna razón que en ese momento no fue capaz de desentrañar, su mente le asoció con Quistis. Sintiéndose indiferente al respecto, se preguntó si la mujer habría sobrevivido- Sígueme, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

El SeeD se puso en pie lentamente, recogiendo sus armas caídas y, para la infinita sorpresa de Rinoa, las levantó y apuntó con ellas directamente contra su cara.

-No creas –susurró amenazador, y el color rojo de sus iris se acentuó cuando sus pupilas se estiraron hasta convertirse en finas líneas verticales- que te va resultar tan fácil, hechicera.

* * *

El súbito y destructivo aluvión de monstruos no había sido previsto, o, al menos, Esthar no había emitido ninguna alerta sobre su formación. La precisión quirúrgica con la que su epicentro se había situado sobre el Jardín, estacionado en ese momento en la Llanura de Arklad, planteaba incómodos interrogantes que Squall sentía que le atenían muy de cerca.

Solo la buena suerte le había permitido sobrevivir al impacto inicial de la Lágrima Lunar. La estructura que soportaba el arco de salida del Jardín había resistido y, cuando había invocado la ayuda de Quetzal, la aglomeración de monstruos a su alrededor había transmitido su Tormenta Eléctrica, aturdiendo a los más cercanos y abriendo una brecha entre ellos por la que Squall, Locke y algunos estudiantes más habían podido escapar.

Pero, a medida que avanzaba en busca de un terreno más despejado de monstruos, de un lugar seguro donde ubicar a sus aterrorizados pequeños, sí que había tenido ocasión de impartir órdenes y de cazar al vuelo algunas teorías. De alguna manera o de otra, los SeeDs culpaban a la bruja.

Aunque las miradas de aquellos que defendían tal hipótesis bajaban indefectiblemente al suelo y sus bocas, tan seguras en el momento de lanzar su acusación, se ponían a farfullar en cuanto les demandaba explicaciones, Squall pronto comprendió que, ante un desastre como el que estaban viviendo, carente de explicación lógica, culpar a la bruja, a Rinoa, era una opción más que razonable.

"_¿Dónde estás, Rin?"_

Horas después de que Balamb recibiera el impacto de la Lágrima Lunar, y después de haber recorrido un par de arduos y lentos kilómetros plagados de encuentros a través de la Llanura de Arklad, quién pudiera ser responsable o cómo hubiera podido generarse semejante lluvia mortal de monstruos sin que Esthar lo detectara, eran interrogantes cuya respuesta ocupaba los puestos más bajos en la lista de prioridades de Squall.

Le dolía la cabeza. Había recibido un golpe en la sien propinado por un monstruo _masivo_ y de una especie totalmente desconocida para él. Cada vez que hablaba, los músculos en el lado izquierdo de su cara enviaban ramalazos de dolor que alcanzaban su clavícula, y no podía menos que agradecer que su carácter no le hiciera propenso a las sonrisas. Ryon caminaba a su lado con los pantalones rotos y heridas en las rodillas y en las palmas de las manos, pero ileso por lo demás. Un monstruo le había enganchado por la chaqueta y le había arrastrado por el suelo una docena de metros antes de que Squall pudiera liberarlo. Rifft iba en brazos de una SeeD alta y corpulenta, Anna Sanders, única especialista en guadaña de todo el Jardín. Y, con el brazo sobre los hombros de Squall, y descargando cada vez más de su peso sobre el comandante, caminaba con paso inseguro Locke, una de las grandes promesas del Jardín que seguramente no alcanzaría a ver un nuevo amanecer.

Apretando los dientes al sentir un vahído acompañado de una oleada de náuseas, Squall hizo un pequeño alto para asegurarse de que no iba a perder el conocimiento, y cuando su visión pudo centrarse de nuevo se dio cuenta de que junto a su pierna estaba ahora su hijo menor. Localizando con la mirada a Anna, vio a la mujer aprestando su arma con la vista clavada en un grupo de cuatro monstruos acorazados semejantes a venomas reunidos en torno al cadáver de otro monstruo que en ese momento comenzaban a ventear el aire en su dirección.

-Los niños les atraen –siseó la mujer-. Son presas fáciles para ellos.

Echando mano a su sable pistola, Squall se adelantó para flanquear a su compañera, dejando pasar el comentario sin respuesta. No era la primera insinuación que la mujer lanzaba a propósito de los pequeños y seguramente no sería la última, pero las insinuaciones no dejaban de ser indirectas deliberadamente vagas y Squall tenía por norma ignorar todos los circunloquios que le dirigían.

Hyne, qué cansado estaba. Lanzó una breve mirada atrás para asegurarse de que los niños se comportaban como les había enseñado y asintió en su dirección cuando vio que se situaban junto a Locke, pegados al suelo lo más inmóviles posible para no estorbar a los luchadores. El joven SeeD apenas podía tenerse en pie sin ayuda y su piel oscura había adquirido un tinte ceniciento. Ni siquiera había empuñado sus armas, consciente de que en su estado no podría emplearlas con efectividad y Squall estuvo a punto de ordenarle que no utilizara ningún ataque límite. El SeeD tenía varias costillas rotas y perforado al menos uno de sus pulmones. Squall sospechaba que, si su GF no le sostenía adecuadamente, el estrés de un ataque límite podría resultar mortal para él.

Anna comenzó a correr, guadaña en ristre, para interceptar a los monstruos que avanzaban ya hacia ellos. Ignorando su inclinación natural, que le impelía a correr junto a ella y a buscar la melé y la corta distancia, Squall comenzó una invocación, reacio a alejarse de sus hijos cuando su única protección era un SeeD demasiado malherido como para protegerse a sí mismo.

Había apostado por Shiva, esperando que además de la similitud en la apariencia física, estos pseudo-venomas compartieran con sus semejantes la debilidad ante el frío. El Polvo de Diamantes barrió la posición que ocupaban dos de ellos y para su alivio se retorcieron y cayeron al suelo entre estertores, fuera de combate. Por lo visto, no eran tan duros de roer como los venomas a los que estaba acostumbrado. Un hechizo de hielo plus lanzado por Locke fue suficiente para liquidar a otro y Squall, tras comprobar que Anna tenía al último bajo control, miró nuevamente atrás, al conjurador, y vio a al joven con una sonrisa en los labios, chocando la mano en un gesto de victoria con Ryon.

No podía dejarle morir.

Solo con poner los ojos sobre él, sabía que el SeeD estaba condenado si no recibía asistencia médica especializada lo antes posible, o algún tipo de sanación mágica. No debería haberle importado, más allá de la pérdida de potencial que su muerte entrañaba para el Jardín, pero Locke era uno de los pocos SeeDs, fuera de su grupo de amigos, que le gustaban.

Inclinándose para recoger a Rifft, que se había acercado corriendo a él, Squall se incorporó con el pequeño en brazos, ignorando lo mejor que pudo las punzadas de dolor que castigaban su cerebro. Ofreciendo nuevamente su costado a Locke, rodeó su cintura con su brazo libre y reanudó la marcha con paso pesado y lento. Anna esperaba escudriñando la llanura en todas direcciones. Aquí y allá se veían bultos informes en movimiento, en tierra y aire, pero ninguno parecía estar lo suficientemente cerca para representar una amenaza inmediata. Asegurándose de que Ryon caminaba a su lado, Squall fijó su mirada en su destino, la Cordillera Gaulg, donde esperaban encontrar refugio y, posiblemente, ayuda.

Pero, ¿y si el mar era más seguro? Estadísticamente hablando, había menos monstruos marinos que terrestres o aéreos. Squall sospechaba que podían estar cometiendo un grave error táctico dirigiéndose hacia las montañas. Si bien era un enclave fácilmente defendible y estratégicamente atractivo para los SeeDs y sus tácticas de equipo, también era cierto que sus laderas rocosas resultaban igualmente atractivas para varias especies de monstruos que gustaban de acechar y emboscar a sus víctimas.

-Anna.

Su voz sobresaltó a la mujer, que se dio la vuelta con brusquedad, buscando cualquier cosa que les pudiera amenazar por la retaguardia. Al encontrar solo a sus compañeros, relajó un poco su postura, aunque el tenso agarre que sus manos ejercían sobre su arma se mantuvo.

-¿Comandante?

-Puede que la Cordillera no sea un refugio seguro. Los monstruos aumentan en número a medida que nos acercamos.

-Los monstruos se sienten atraídos por la debilidad, no por la montaña –arguyó la mujer estrechando los ojos cuando el viento empujó su largo pelo castaño hacia su cara. Había perdido la goma con la que lo sujetaba en el mismo combate en el que se había unido a Squall y a Locke. Su mirada pasó sobre los niños antes de centrarse de nuevo en Squall- Y llevamos con nosotros un herido. –añadió diplomáticamente, esquivando la cuestión de los pequeños.

-En la costa podríamos tener más posibilidades –insistió Squall, casi arrepentido de haber hablado y deseando internamente que la conversación terminara cuanto antes. Nunca había sido un maestro de la retórica, y el dolor en su cara magullada había vuelto su discurso todavía más telegráfico de lo habitual.

-Tendríamos más posibilidades si, lo siento Locke, dejáramos atrás a aquellos que no se pueden valer por sí mismos.

Ignorando su apunte, y sacudiéndose la sensación de enojo de encima con un esfuerzo titánico, Squall continuó con su argumento.

-Deberíamos rectificar nuestro rumbo y dirigirnos al mar.

-Y yo creo que deberíamos continuar sin Locke. –insistió la mujer, alzando la barbilla en un gesto de desafío.

Su espíritu práctico seguramente hubiera bastado para arrancar el aplauso de los instructores, pero para Squall el utilitarismo que impregnaba la filosofía mercenaria del Jardín nunca había sido plato de gusto.

_Nadie se queda atrás._

-La costa es la opción más sensata –no se molestó en argumentar. Estaba acostumbrado a saltarse todos los _mottos_ del Jardín, pero no a dar explicaciones sobre ello.

Anna apoyó un extremo de su arma en el suelo y la dejó descansar sobre su hombro.

-¿Es eso una orden, comandante? –se cruzó de brazos y esperó con sus ojos castaños clavados en él.

Estuvo tentado de responder afirmativamente. Seifer gustaba de decir que a Squall le gustaba más dar órdenes que a un mumba lamerse sus partes, una aseveración con la que Squall no podía estar más en desacuerdo. Desvió la mirada hacia la cordillera, cercana y accesible, y comprendió la ventaja que representaba en el ánimo de la mujer que su meta estuviera al alcance de la mano. Aun así, algo en su interior le repetía que estaban cometiendo un error y que se encaminaban a su propia destrucción.

Pero una corazonada, una sospecha, un pálpito, no eran razones de suficiente peso para tomar una decisión tan importante.

-No, no lo es.

Aún no había terminado de hablar cuando Anna le dio la espalda y reanudó la marcha. Con un suspiro, mitad agotamiento, mitad frustración, Squall se inclinó para dejar a Rifft en el suelo y le indicó que le diera la mano a su hermano. Cuando Locke habló, varios minutos después, estaba tan concentrado en vigilar a los monstruos más cercanos y en asegurarse de que sus hijos mantenían el ritmo, que se sobresaltó.

-El agua es la mejor opción. Estamos en una isla... es obvio que la ayuda… llegará por mar.

Antes de que Squall tuviera ocasión de responder dos Túlipos con una vistosa coloración roja y amarilla saltaron sobre él surgiendo de la tierra. Recordando que era posible obtener magia sanadora de los Túlipos, Squall utilizó su conexión con los GF para que le especificaran las magias disponibles para su extracción, pero las criaturas resultaron ser desconocidas para las entidades y no recibió respuesta alguna. Instintivamente buscó poner algo de distancia con los monstruos, pero su movimiento provocó que soltara a Locke, que cayó pesadamente al suelo, y le alejó de los niños, por lo que se vio obligado a rectificar y cargar directamente contra ellos.

Su cambio de dirección le metió de lleno en el radio de acción de los dos monstruos y le dejó en una posición abierta y vulnerable, a merced de sus ataques. Pero no podía dejar pasar la posibilidad de obtener magia curativa, así que perdió unos valiosos segundos en lanzar un conjuro de Libra sobre el Túlipo más próximo. A punto estuvo de gritar de frustración cuando la información que le devolvió el conjuro le desveló un grupo de magias que se podían considerar en el espectro contrario al que había anticipado: muerte, zombi y espejo.

Una de las criaturas se lanzó directamente contra su pierna, propinándole un contundente golpe que a punto estuvo de partirle el hueso y que provocó que cayera al suelo pesadamente. El segundo Túlipo vio frustrado su ataque de mordedura por su súbita caída, y optó por atropellarle directamente, pisando su brazo en el proceso y dislocándole un hombro que ya hacía años que tenía tendencia a salírsele del sitio con facilidad.

Recuperando la verticalidad a tiempo de esquivar un nuevo ataque, Squall lanzó un sablazo contra el Túlipo más próximo, consiguiendo a duras penas atravesar su grueso caparazón. Si el filo de su arma no hubiera estado recubierto de adamantino, estaba seguro de que no hubiera conseguido hacer mella en la dura coraza, pero, aun así, la reverberación que sacudió sus músculos con el seco impacto fue suficiente como para que perdiera la coordinación necesaria y el disparo subsiguiente del sable pistola pasó sobre la criatura sin rozarla siquiera. El tiro perdido trajo una nueva preocupación a su mente y Squall miró a su alrededor tratando de ubicar a los niños. Los localizó agazapados junto a Locke, que yacía inmóvil e inconsciente. Su barrido visual le mostró además la silueta, ya empequeñecida en la distancia, de Anna, que corría hacia la cordillera.

El único punto positivo que tenía su situación era que, por el momento, era él quien acaparaba la atención de los monstruos. Retrocedió unos pasos, para alejarlos todavía más del SeeD caído y de sus hijos, y durante los siguientes segundos se centró en esquivar las embestidas mientras trataba de colocar de nuevo su hombro en el sitio. Un último tirón en su brazo, lo bastante doloroso como para hacerle rechinar los dientes, acabó por devolver la articulación a su lugar aunque un crujido malsano y un ruido crepitante al poner el brazo en movimiento le hizo sospechar que acababa de astillar el hueso con sus bruscas manipulaciones.

Disparando para frenar al Túlipo que cargaba contra él, se giró en busca del segundo, al que acababa de perder de vista, justo a tiempo de verlo lanzar un mordisco contra su pierna herida. Sin tiempo para florituras, Squall improvisó una caída. Mientras rodaba por el suelo escuchó el chasquido de la fuerte mandíbula de la criatura al cerrarse en el aire, una detonación y un chillido de dolor proveniente del segundo monstruo. Con una voltereta hacia atrás se puso en pie y lanzó un mandoble contra el Túlipo que había tratado de morderle. En esta ocasión no falló el disparo y la criatura emitió un chirrido y se alejó un par de pasos antes de quedar totalmente inmóvil al lado de su compañero, también inerte.

Levantando la mirada en la dirección desde la que había escuchado el disparo, Squall vio acercarse a paso rápido una alta figura cubierta por un largo guardapolvo negro y con un rifle al hombro, y el alivio se mezcló con el fastidio en su ánimo.

-Ryon, Rifft –llamó, y puso una rodilla en tierra para recibir en sus brazos a los niños que corrían hacia él- El abuelo ha venido a ayudarnos. –señaló a la figura que se aproximaba-. No os preocupéis. Todo va a salir bien.

Cuando llegó a su lado, Caraway intercambió una breve mirada hostil con Squall antes de apartar el rifle para poder abrazar a los niños.

-Mis pequeños –susurró, apretándoles fuertemente, para a continuación separarlos lo suficiente como para poder comprobar su estado- Estaba muy preocupado por vosotros. Me alegro de haberos encontrado al fin.

-Abuelo –comenzó Ryon, ansioso- ¿Dónde está mamá?

Caraway hizo una pausa y miró a Squall, que negó levemente con la cabeza.

-A salvo, no os preocupéis. Esperándoos en lugar seguro.

Incorporándose, el curtido general estudió durante unos segundos la cara y la postura de Squall y chasqueó la lengua en un gesto de desaprobación.

-Leonhart –comenzó- ¿a dónde diablos ibas?

-A la costa –contestó Squall y casi, _casi_, se le escapó una sonrisa al ver el gesto contrariado del general.

-Yo diría que te has desviado bastante de tu rumbo.

-Surgieron dificultades. –adujo Squall secamente.

Caraway enarcó una ceja y se acercó a Locke. Arrodillándose junto a él, apoyó suavemente dos dedos en su cuello. Squall estaba a punto de preguntarle si llevaba encima algún ítem sanador, cuando, con un exagerado suspiro, Caraway se enderezó, apuntó su rifle a la cabeza del SeeD y ordenó.

-Niños, cerrad los ojos.

Squall apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. La precipitación le hizo calcular mal la fuerza de su embestida, y la patada que propinó al rifle para desviar el disparo acabó con él mismo tirado por los suelos acompañado por el sonido del crujir de los huesos de los dedos del general al romperse.

El disparo se hundió en el suelo, entre la hierba, cerca de la cara del muchacho caído. Squall se apresuró a levantarse, refunfuñando para sus adentros porque esta era ya su tercera caída en menos de cinco minutos, y se interpuso entre Locke y el general, que con un gesto de dolor liberaba uno de sus dedos rotos del gatillo del arma. Cuando Caraway alzó una furiosa mirada hacia él, Squall supo lo que se avecinaba, pero no quiso arriesgarse a dejar desprotegido a Locke y se mantuvo quieto en el sitio. Las exclamaciones de espanto de los niños detuvieron el golpe con la culata del rifle que Caraway dirigía a la cara de Squall antes de que llegara a tocarle.

-¡Silencio, niños! –gritó. Realizando una profunda inspiración que dilató las aletas de su nariz, se las arregló para controlarse lo suficiente como para que su voz tan solo dejara traslucir una fría furia- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Leonhart?

-¿No es obvio? –contestó Squall dando un paso adelante y forzando a Caraway a retroceder.

-¿Obvio? ¿Piensas dejarlo ahí tirado, vivo, para que sea consciente de lo que sucede cuando las bestias comiencen a alimentarse con él?

-En mi equipo no hay tiros de gracia. –apuntó Squall sin ceder terreno, ni verbal ni físicamente-Locke vendrá con nosotros. ¿Tiene algún tipo de magia de sanación encima?

-Tengo conmigo una ultrapoción que pienso utilizar para curar los dedos que me acabas de romper, muchacho.

Squall extendió la mano en su dirección en una muda orden y el ceño de Caraway se arrugó todavía más.

-¿No me has oído, Leonhart?

Squall no contestó ni varió su postura en lo más mínimo. Tomando la poción de su bolsillo, Caraway le lanzó una mirada de desafío e inició el ademán de llevársela a la boca.

-Estoy dispuesto a luchar por ella –advirtió Squall y, pese a la neutralidad plasmada en sus rasgos, Caraway creyó captar en su voz y en su postura un atisbo de velada anticipación que no se atrevió a menospreciar.

Cediendo la poción con una mueca de desaprobación, el director hizo un último intento de apelar al sentido común.

-No podré disparar con los dedos rotos.

-Pues no lo haga. Asegúrese de que los niños están a salvo y ya me ocuparé yo de mantener a los monstruos a raya.

-No me des órdenes, muchacho. Tu desempeño hasta ahora no ha sido demasiado brillante, a la vista de los resultados –Caraway resopló despectivamente, apartando la mano que Rifft trataba de cogerle-. Resulta evidente –su mirada se posó en Locke, al que Squall estaba ayudando a incorporarse-, que las decisiones que has tomado no son las más adecuadas en las presentes circunstancias. Un soldado que no puede luchar deja de ser un activo para convertirse en un impedimento.

-Director –limpiando en su manga la sangre que había goteado de su nariz y boca, Locke se irguió y probó a alcanzar la empuñadura de uno de sus sables por encima de su hombro. Era evidente que la ultrapoción no había sido suficiente, pero el SeeD parecía haber recuperado gran parte de su movilidad-, al contrario que el comandante Leonhart aquí presente, parece que con toda su dilatada experiencia en la milicia usted todavía no ha llegado a comprender que los manuales tácticos los escribe gente con muchas estrellas en la solapa que solo ha conocido el combate a través de mapas y gráficos. –lentamente extrajo el arma de su funda y la sopesó en su mano- Ha intentado usted matarme y con ello ha conseguido que por primera vez en mi vida me sienta orgulloso de ser un SeeD –su mirada se desvió brevemente hacia Squall, que captó una intencionalidad en ella que no fue capaz de interpretar, antes de volver a Caraway-. Pero dejando esa cuestión del orgullo a un lado, ¿podría contestar una pregunta? –la punta del sable que sostenía señaló al director- De acuerdo con esa rancia filosofía militar con la que ha tenido a bien iluminarnos, y con la que de paso ha tratado de justificar mi ejecución, un soldado armado con un rifle que se rompe los dedos que utiliza para disparar, ¿es un activo o un impedimento?

Squall retrasó un pie, preparándose para actuar y reprimiendo a duras penas un suspiro de fatalidad. ¿Tendría que intervenir nuevamente, esta vez para preservar el duro y seco pellejo de su dilecto suegro? La idea le atraía tanto como bailar un vals con un Abadón.

-¿Te atreves… a amenazarme?

Hacía tiempo que Squall no veía a Caraway tan furioso, hasta el punto de que dudaba de que el general pudiera fruncir más el ceño sin correr el riesgo de que se le cerraran los ojos. La tensión en su mandíbula había hecho que sus palabras sonaran casi masticadas y más cargadas de violencia que un documental sobre tricéfalos en época de apareamiento. Era evidente que el director sentía una especial antipatía por Locke, y que el sentimiento era mutuo.

-Depende de cual sea la respuesta a la pregunta que le he planteado, director.

-Locke –intervino Squall, colocándose junto a su brazo armado, dispuesto a bloquearlo si se daba la improbable circunstancia de que el joven tratara de blandir su sable contra Caraway.

Sobreponiéndose al cansancio, el cerebro de Squall se puso a trabajar a toda velocidad tratando de encontrarle un sentido al enfrentamiento que estaba presenciando. Se suponía que, en palabras de sus instructores, en Locke no había ni un solo hueso violento, aunque incluso el cadete más novato sabía que si existía una situación que podía volverse imprevisible rápidamente, esa era toda aquella situación en la que una persona fuertemente armada dirigía un arma contra otra persona también armada.

Cuando Locke desvió la mirada hacía él, y sus ojos se encontraron, inclinó levemente la cabeza en lo que a Squall le pareció un gesto de deferencia. Como pista para interpretar la situación no era muy valiosa, pero bastó para que Squall se planteara un nuevo enfoque en el asunto. Quizás, con su amenaza explícita, Locke estuviera intentando demostrar al general que no era el gallo más fuerte en ese corral, lo que impediría de paso que se hiciera con el liderazgo de su pequeño equipo. Haciendo que Caraway le considerara una amenaza, conseguía que el director no pudiera permitirse el lujo de continuar antagonizando a Squall.

Este sí que era el aspecto en el que, de nuevo de acuerdo con los docentes del Jardín, Locke destacaba especialmente, y la razón por la que Squall, en última instancia, había acabado fijándose en él. Locke tenía la habilidad de convertir una situación en otra totalmente diferente, sin derramar sangre por el camino.

Esperando haber interpretado correctamente el juego que el otro se traía entre manos, Squall posó su mano en el brazo del joven y le obligó a bajar el arma. La falta de resistencia fue toda la confirmación que necesitaba.

-En la presente situación, todos somos necesarios –advirtió Squall, procurando que su voz no sonara demasiado admonitoria para no soliviantar todavía más el desmesurado orgullo del director Caraway- Si no unimos fuerzas, no saldremos de ésta de una pieza.

Manteniendo el arma en su mano, Locke asintió con lentitud, y con deliberada formalidad, habida cuenta de que se tuteaba con Squall desde hacía años, preguntó:

-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, comandante?

-Continuaremos avanzando hacia la costa, esquivando a todos los monstruos que podamos. Estoy seguro de que el director es lo suficientemente hábil disparando con la izquierda como para apoyarnos durante los enfrentamientos que no podamos evitar. Si puedes acompañarme en las melés –hizo una pausa y continuó hablando cuando Locke asintió con firmeza- trataremos de terminar los combates lo más rápido posible.

Caraway asintió con gesto agrio y se limitó a seguirles flanqueado por los niños cuando iniciaron la marcha.

-Leonhart –llamó al poco rato, y Squall miró hacia atrás y cedió la primera posición a Locke, suponiendo que el general necesitaba ayuda para enderezar sus huesos rotos- ¿Cuántos…? -comenzó a preguntar Caraway en un susurro en el momento en que Squall se puso a su lado, y esperó a que el comandante se inclinara hacia él para bajar todavía más su tono de voz- ¿Cuántos SeeDs estás dispuesto a matar?

Squall se separó ligeramente, sorprendido por la pregunta.

-Ninguno –contestó secamente, preguntándose qué tramaba el general y queriendo marcar las distancias desde el principio.

Uno de los dedos de Caraway chasqueó cuando el director colocó el hueso en su sitio.

-Mientras recorría la llanura… -continuó hablando y Squall se vio obligado a acercarse nuevamente para poder entenderle- Me crucé con varios SeeDs que estaban haciendo el camino de regreso. Algunos en solitario, como Ohashi. Otros habían formado equipos. Regresaban al Jardín, no en busca de supervivientes, sino para matar a la Bruja. –los ojos de Caraway buscaron los de Squall y el comandante bajó la vista al suelo- ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto, chico?

Sintiendo la boca repentinamente seca, Squall se pasó la lengua por los labios y miró a sus hijos, que caminaban arrastrando los pies con evidentes signos de agotamiento. Rifft mantenía el paso, pero las piernas le temblaban, y Ryon se sorbía los mocos y cojeaba ligeramente. Ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a la conversación.

-Le prometí a Rinoa que… -susurró, aunque no fue capaz de terminar la frase.

Había prometido a su esposa que, llegado el momento en que el poder la consumiera, en que perdiera la conciencia de quién era y se convirtiera en aquello que todo SeeD debía combatir, sería él, y solo él, quien acabara con su vida.

Aparentemente el momento había llegado, y para su inmensa desazón, pese a su promesa, su cerebro comenzó a trabajar tratando de encontrar una alternativa a su voto, ideando estrategias, sopesando opciones y calculando a cuántos SeeDs tendría que enfrentarse para protegerla.

Levantando la mirada al cielo, Squall trató de alejar de su mente y de su corazón la sensación de absoluto fracaso que amenazaba con minar su determinación. La decepción que sentía tenía un regusto amargo y punzante, que aguijoneaba su conciencia y le hacía sentirse asqueado por su falta de integridad, por su debilidad. Rompiendo su promesa no solo estaba traicionando la confianza que Rinoa había depositado en él, sino que también se traicionaba a sí mismo y al mundo entero.

Daba igual, porque su decisión estaba tomada.

Primero, llevar a los niños a lugar seguro.

Luego, buscar a Rinoa y ponerla a salvo, o perecer en el intento.


	3. Chapter 3

La Lágrima Lunar había alcanzado al Jardín en un extraño impacto desigual que había penetrado por su piso superior en un ángulo casi perpendicular, causando graves desperfectos en el ala oeste y dejando incólume el ala este, como si una mano invisible hubiera dispuesto un metafórico paraguas sobre la estructura que hubiera preservado la zona intacta.

Afortunadamente, el Jardín había estado firmemente asentado en el terreno en ese momento, y el impacto lateral no había tenido la fuerza suficiente para derribarlo. Los monstruos, protegidos por la Lágrima Lunar, habían penetrado tres pisos hacia abajo antes de esparcirse por doquier, sembrando el caos más absoluto y la muerte a su paso

Con toda su dilatada experiencia como SeeD, Quistis jamás había visto tantos monstruos y tan diversos reunidos en un solo lugar. Las criaturas eran grotescas, familiares y al mismo tiempo extrañas. La mayoría de ellas apestaban. Paredes y suelos estaban cubiertos de restos de esputos, secreciones variadas, sangre de todos los colores, largos arañazos y cadáveres de monstruos y de estudiantes por igual. No le hubiera gustado que esa fuera su última y angustiosa visión antes de morir, pero sin ningún Guardian Force enlazado, y sin su látigo, su supervivencia era una mera cuestión de suerte y de tiempo, y lo sabía.

Si no se equivocaba, Kenan tampoco había llevado consigo su GF habitual al despedirse de ella por la mañana, pero, al menos, había salido con sus armas. Con la habilidad especial que tenía para meterse en problemas estaba segura de que a estas alturas estaría haciendo algo increíblemente heroico y absurdo, sin enlaces, sin magias y, por descontado, sin ningún sentido común. Kenan solía justificarse poniendo una estudiada expresión inocente y afirmando que las circunstancias le obligaban a actuar, pero no había sido hasta después de casarse con él que Quistis había comprendido que cuando su esposo decía eso no estaba buscando disculparse con absurdas excusas místicas, sino que estaba siendo literal.

La relación de los centranos con la corriente de magia que impregnaba el mundo era peculiar. Tanto Kenan como su hermana melliza podían verla, si bien de formas diferentes. Lía era capaz de recorrerla con sus sentidos hacia adelante y hacia atrás, llegando a atisbar en ocasiones acontecimientos futuros, velados, apenas insinuados, que la metían en problemas tanto a ella como a su hermano. Kenan, por su parte, veía las _posibilidades_, todas las direcciones en las que la magia discurría y, siempre según sus propias palabras, se dejaba llevar por aquella que tuviera más fuerza. Significara eso lo que realmente significara.

_Hyne bendito, por una vez en tu vida no te metas en líos. Que al menos uno de nosotros consiga sobrevivir a esta locura._

Sus propias probabilidades de acabar el día de una pieza eran exiguas. Estuviera donde estuviera, su esposo tendría que arreglárselas por sí mismo, al igual que ella y que todo el mundo.

¿Dónde se habría metido Squall? Debería haber regresado a su despacho tras su intervención en su incidente con Kalmár para continuar trabajando en el balance económico del Jardín que Quistis llevaba una semana reclamándole, pero allí Quistis no había visto señal alguna del comandante, solo rastros de monstruos que habían echado la puerta abajo y merodeado entre las cuatro paredes sin encontrar nada que despertara su interés.

El muy inconsciente _siempre_ iba enlazado, o con sus GF al alcance de la mano. Si alguien podía emprender alguna acción significativa en las presentes circunstancias, ése era él, aunque esperar del taciturno y esquivo comandante que por una vez estuviera donde debía estar, liderando y organizando la resistencia, era esperar demasiado de un individuo que ni siquiera se dignaba a indicar: "_tú por ahí, y yo por aquí_", en medio de un combate.

Inspirando hondo, Quistis reanudó la marcha utilizando la pared como soporte. No estaba siendo justa, y lo sabía. Squall _sí_ dirigía a la gente en el campo de batalla, si quiera para evitarse así el problema de encontrárselos en su camino más tarde. Era un instructor de campo más que decente y los estudiantes le admiraban con esa especie de temeroso respeto que tanto parecía molestarle últimamente.

Kenan, Squall, Seifer, Irvine, Zell… ¿por qué todos eran, cada uno a su manera, tan problemáticos? Esa alergia que tenían a comportarse _como debían_ debería ser estudiada por un equipo científico del más alto nivel, rumió para sus adentros, sintiéndose confortada a pesar de todos sus refunfuños al pensar en sus compañeros.

La rodilla derecha de Quistis había recibido un mal golpe y estaba tan inflamada que apenas podía doblarla. Apretando los dientes continuó avanzando con cortos pasos por el pasillo circular del piso superior, tratando de alcanzar el ascensor que la llevaría a la sala de control del Jardín. Antes de dar el último giro escuchó ruidos guturales y se asomó con cuidado, procurando no hacerse excesivamente visible.

Justo delante de las puertas, una jauría de bestias que parecían lobos enormes con pieles reptilianas y largas colas semejantes látigos merodeaban gruñéndose entre ellos de vez en cuando. Manteniéndose oculta tras una columna, Quistis contó seis de ellas. En su actual estado, un combate era la menos aconsejable de las opciones y la mujer comenzó a retroceder tratando de no hacer ningún ruido que atrajera la atención de las criaturas.

Solo había dado tres pasos hacia atrás cuando el pasillo se inundó con una luz amarilla que crepitaba con magia Sanctus. La secuencia en ondas de la magia la atravesó sin dañarla, derribó a las bestias en su primera oleada y las redujo a polvo en la segunda.

-¿Gareth? –llamó Quistis a voces- ¿Gareth Dale?

Su grito se perdió en los pasillos sin recibir respuesta, pero, pese a ello, Quistis sintió la esperanza renacer dentro de ella. Benditos fueran todos y cada uno de los SeeDs que en ese momento permanecían en el Jardín. Si existía una mínima posibilidad de que alguien se salvara, sería gracias a ellos. La secuencia de la Aurora Boreal que había limpiado su pasillo de criaturas tenía un alcance muy amplio, no obstaculizado por barreras físicas, y seguramente habría salvado la vida a más personas, aparte de ella.

Aprovechando el momento de calma, Quistis cojeó rápidamente, tratando de cubrir el mayor terreno posible antes de que se desencadenara un nuevo encuentro, y con el corazón palpitando frenéticamente en su pecho alcanzó el ascensor y casi se le escapó un sollozo de puro alivio cuando las puertas se cerraron y la cabina se puso en marcha.

La gran sala estaba desierta y, como medida de seguridad, Quistis utilizó su clave personal para bloquear el ascensor. Se había dirigido allí con la intención de poner en marcha los motores del Jardín, si es que todavía funcionaban, y dificultar así el acceso de los monstruos al interior. Pero ese curso de acción planteaba un importante dilema ético y moral, porque no solo los monstruos se habían dispersado por la llanura. Muchos estudiantes y SeeDs también estaban fuera, arrastrados por la inercia de los combates o simplemente tratando de huir.

Activando la consola de mandos y comprobando que todos los controles permanecían operativos, Quistis dudó y terminó por apartar la mano del botón de ignición que pondría el Jardín en movimiento.

¿Qué haría Squall en su lugar?

Seguramente dejar el Jardín donde estaba, defender los accesos, reorganizar la defensa. Lo que fuera, excepto dejar a nadie atrás.

¿Cuántas veces habían discutido por ese mismo motivo? De alguna manera, la forma de pensar y actuar de Squall se había contagiado como un mal resfriado a los SeeDs de Balamb. El comandante no solo daba ejemplo con sus propias acciones, sino que cuando un grupo regresaba con su misión sin cumplir, trayendo de vuelta a un compañero herido para recibir asistencia, no les penalizaba y dejaba en manos de Quistis y de Shu la incómoda tarea de lidiar con los clientes insatisfechos. Poco a poco, los SeeDs de Balamb habían ido ganándose fama de flojos e ineptos, y, peor aún, de poco profesionales. Los clientes potenciales estaban comenzando a comprender que para el León de Balamb, sus efectivos eran más valiosos que alcanzar los objetivos en el tiempo y forma especificados en los contratos y preferían contratar SeeDs con "menos escrúpulos" y que aseguraran resultados. La tasa de eficacia del Jardín de Balamb rondaba el 75%, muy lejos del 90% del Jardín de Galbadia. Conseguir contratos y financiación era cada vez más difícil y mientras Squall siguiera al mando de los operativos la situación no iba cambiar.

Discutir estas cuestiones con Squall se contaba entre los cometidos más frustrantes a los que Quistis se enfrentaba cada día, solo superado por las ocasiones en las que tenía que vérselas con Seifer y sus irritantes e imaginativas excusas del tipo: "_Debió esconderse un Galkimasera en la guantera del coche y provocarle algún tipo de confusión al tipo este. ¿O acaso me crees capaz de decirle todas esas cosas a uno de nuestros más valiosos empleadores por muy insufrible, petulante, gilipollas y desgraciado que sea?_"

Volviendo a posar la mano sobre el botón, preparándose a pulsarlo impelida por el recuerdo de todos los malos momentos que el recalcitrante comandante y su todavía más insufrible rival le habían hecho pasar, dispuesta a demostrar con hechos que a veces sacrificar algunas vidas podía significar poner a salvo muchas más, Quistis volvió a dudar y, agachando la cabeza, soltó una sentida maldición en voz baja.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que la mitad de la consola de mandos se encontraba en sombras cuando la luz del día que penetraba a través de los amplios ventanales hubiera debido iluminar la sala entera. Intrigada, se acercó al cristal esperando encontrar algún desperfecto en la estructura del Jardín que ocasionara la extraña zona de sombra y su corazón perdió un par de latidos de la impresión cuando alzó la mirada y, suspendidos en el cielo a pocos metros del Jardín, se encontró con miles… no, decenas de miles de monstruos. Retrocedió un paso instintivamente, pero rectificó y volvió a acercarse a la ventana, pegando la nariz al cristal para tratar de abarcar con la mirada la ingente cantidad de criaturas que permanecían suspendidas en el cielo, inmóviles.

Algo había frenado a los monstruos. Una magia poderosa que solo podía estar al alcance de una persona en el mundo, una persona que, de hecho, se encontraba en el Jardín en el momento en que la Lágrima Lunar lo había golpeado.

_Has sido tú, ¿verdad, Rin?_

El impacto lateral sufrido por el Jardín quedaba explicado. La Lágrima Lunar había sido efectivamente cortada en dos por el mega-conjuro de paro que había dejado a todas esas criaturas suspendidas en el cielo. Si hubieran caído junto a todas las demás… seguramente en ese momento estarían ya todos muertos.

Con el corazón latiendo acelerado en su pecho y la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo ante la visión de semejante cantidad de monstruos, Quistis se dejó llevar por un eufórico sentimiento de victoria. Eran SeeDs y, a su lado, pese a los reparos de muchos, luchaba una Bruja. Una Bruja buena, como las de los cuentos infantiles modernos, por muy extraño que ese concepto resultara a quienes habían conocido de primera mano la cruel realidad que encerraba el poder de las Brujas. Podían sobrevivir a esto. ¿Y si la magia Sanctus que había barrido el pasillo no se había tratado del ataque límite de Gareth Dale, sino de la magia de Rinoa? Lentamente, con una infinita sensación de alivio, Quistis dio un paso a un lado para poner entre ella y el botón de ignición un simbólico espacio.

Un sutil estremecimiento en la sombra que se proyectaba sobre la consola de mandos llamó su atención. Ningún movimiento era posible en un área de paro, por lo que quizás el vuelo de un ave, o de alguno de los monstruos que habían quedado libres del conjuro y merodeaban por el exterior había sido el responsable de ese pequeño temblor. Por seguridad, Quistis entrecerró los ojos y dedicó unos segundos a escudriñar el apelotonamiento de monstruos. ¿Había parpadeado un ojo rojizo? ¿Se había movido una larga antena? El nerviosismo volvió a hacer presa en ella y la mujer se inclinó sobre la consola de mandos para poder abarcar con la mirada una zona más amplia.

Una mandíbula se abrió lentamente y una espesa baba amarilla goteó de un colmillo.

Su mano se movió con tanta rapidez que solo cuando escuchó el zumbido de los motores poniéndose en marcha y sintió el suelo temblar bajo sus pies al enderezarse el Jardín fue consciente de que, finalmente, había puesto el Jardín en movimiento.

* * *

Liderando a un grupo de nueve cadetes de segundo año cuyas edades rondaban los trece y catorce años, Irvine Kinneas disparó su rifle, sin apenas tiempo para apuntar y casi a bocajarro, cuando un Grat envuelto en una nube venenosa alcanzó su posición.

-¡Retroceded! –ordenó, y se aseguró de que todos los chicos habían cumplido su orden antes de ceder terreno en el estrecho pasillo.

Los cadetes se agruparon cerca de la puerta cerrada del garaje. Cuando se reunió con ellos, Irvine lanzó una mirada furibunda a un chico excesivamente delgado y nervudo que parecía a punto de prorrumpir en llanto.

-¡Era solo un conjuro de Piro, Kyle! –le recriminó- ¡Tu error ha podido costarnos caro!

Y tan caro. Apenas le quedaba munición y por mucho que pensara no le venía a la mente ninguna otra situación en la que eso le hubiera pasado. Siempre había habido tiempo entre combates para transformar objetos en nuevos cartuchos y a su lado había habido SeeDs lo bastante competentes como para que él pudiera permitirse ser selectivo con sus blancos.

La Lágrima Lunar le había convertido en un frenético y vulgar pistolero, que disparaba a diestro y siniestro con precipitación, sin su habitual precisión y _estilo_.

Y el estrés de mantener con vida a este grupo de estudiantes estaba minando su autocontrol rápidamente. Si solo alguno de sus compañeros estuviera con él… preferiblemente Squall. La sangre fría y la seguridad del otro aplacaban sus nervios con más efectividad que todos los alardes juntos de Seifer o el vibrante entusiasmo de Selphie.

Pero ni siquiera sabía si Squall y los otros continuaban con vida.

La nube venenosa que rodeaba al Grat caído se disipaba lentamente, demasiado despacio para resultar seguro, e Irvine ordenó a los muchachos que se arrodillaran y mantuvieran las cabezas bajas. Cubriéndose boca y nariz con la camiseta, e indicando a los chavales que hicieran lo mismo, Irvine dejó escapar un suspiro de puro hastío cuando una nueva criatura se internó en el pasillo. Parecía otro Grat, pero era diferente al que ya habían abatido. Mientras el nuevo monstruo tanteaba con sus pedúnculos el cuerpo caído de su compañero, Irvine alzó el rifle hasta su hombro y se tomó unos segundos en apuntar. Cuanto más preciso fuera su disparo, menos munición tendría que utilizar para abatir a la bestia.

Un conjuro de electro alcanzó entonces a la criatura, que convulsionó y soltó un rugido que sobresaltó a todos los presentes. Se suponía que los Grats chillaban y chirriaban como puertas mal engrasadas, no rugían como osos. Manteniéndose firme, Irvine disparó, alcanzando al monstruo en la cabeza y la criatura cayó al suelo derrotada. Girándose, posó la mano en el hombro de Kyle, quien, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, recibía las felicitaciones de sus compañeros.

-Ahora sí, chico. Bien hecho. –el joven dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones en una brusca exhalación, demasiado nervioso como para resultar coherente, e Irvine asintió comprensivamente, recordando el pánico y el estrés de su primer combate real.

Qué lejos en su vida quedaba ya aquello.

Con ambas manos en su rifle esperó la llegada del siguiente monstruo, pero los minutos se sucedieron sin que se desencadenaran nuevos eventos. Mirando atrás, a los chicos que parecían tan confundidos como él mismo, Irvine se irguió y les hizo un gesto para que mantuvieran la posición. Avanzando lentamente, pasó por encima de los dos Grats abatidos y se acercó a la confluencia con el pasillo circular manteniendo su rifle al hombro, preparado para disparar. Hasta el momento, los encuentros habían sido continuos, con un monstruo o varios siguiendo en rápida sucesión a los anteriores. Pero ese flujo interminable parecía haberse interrumpido y, aunque todavía se oían sonidos guturales y rugidos por doquier, los monstruos parecían estar lejos y una calma total había descendido sobre la zona.

Cuando llegó a la intersección y plantó el pie en el pasillo circular, Irvine escuchó voces. Volviéndose en su dirección, localizó a Rinoa inclinándose ante un SeeD arrodillado, Kenan, reconoció pese a que estaba de espaldas a él. Bajando el rifle, estaba a punto de gritar sus nombres para llamar su atención, pero las alas desplegadas en la espalda de Rinoa y una sensación de peligro, de carga mágica en el aire, le hizo cerrar la boca con tanta brusquedad que sus dientes entrechocaron con fuerza suficiente para resultar doloroso.

Y, entonces, con Irvine como único testigo, sucedió.

* * *

La bestia era tan enorme y tan pesada que cuando se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y descendió golpeando el suelo con violencia en un impresionante pisotón, el suelo tembló con intensidad suficiente como para que Squall perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de lado, deslizándose un par de metros sobre la hierba.

Desorientado, sintió a la bestia moverse a través de las vibraciones del suelo, pero, aparte de comprobar que el sable pistola continuaba en su mano apretando sus dedos alrededor de la empuñadura, fue incapaz de hacer nada más hasta que una luz azulada le rodeó y la sanación mágica devolvió algo de claridad a su mente. Incorporándose sobre una rodilla, vio a Locke esquivar la embestida de la criatura, semejante a un Bégimo pero con un tamaño suficiente como para ser la madre de todos ellos, y atacar su flanco, incitando a la criatura a girar y alejarse de Squall.

La bestia recibió un disparo que no alcanzó a atravesar su gruesa piel. El super-Bégimo era tan enorme que hasta los niños hubieran podido acertarle, pero de nada servirían los disparos de Caraway si no contaban con la precisión suficiente como para alcanzar algún punto vulnerable.

Tras tantos combates, y acumulando sobre su cuerpo golpes, cortes, magulladuras, lesiones y sanaciones mágicas suficientes como para postrarlo una semana entera en cama, Squall exhaló un resoplido de puro agotamiento, y dejó paso en su interior a la energía límite. Alzando su Lionheart sobre su cabeza, permitió que la magia se acumulara sobre la hoja azulada y descargó su Guillotina Cósmica sobre el Bégimo gigante. El monstruo bramó y se agitó, forzando a Squall a retroceder para evitar sus coletazos. Haciendo descender su inmensa cabeza con la velocidad de una cobra al ataque, alcanzó a Locke, cerró su poderosa mandíbula sobre su hombro y gran parte de su cuerpo y lo lanzó lejos, dando tumbos sobre el terreno.

Utilizando su último conjuro de Cura plus sobre el chico, Squall se concentró a continuación en invocar a uno de sus GF. Vio a su compañero incorporarse y comenzar su propia invocación, manteniéndose firme en el sitio mientras la criatura cargaba contra él, y el comandante trató de acelerar su llamada, compeliendo mentalmente a su aliado con toda la vehemencia que se atrevió a emplear para no irritarlo.

"_Vamos. Por favor, ¡vamos!"_

Extendiendo su mano al frente dio paso a Bahamut, que se materializó en el cielo y comenzó a descargar su destructivo aliento contra el Bégimo. La carga del monstruo se detuvo antes de alcanzar a Locke, y cuando Bahamut se retiró, Squall vio aparecer a Quetzal y aguardó, aprovechando la pausa para recuperar el aliento, a que el GF completara su secuencia de ataque.

Con pequeñas descargas eléctricas residuales transmitiéndose todavía por su cuerpo, el Bégimo vaciló y sus patas delanteras cedieron. Cerrando la distancia, Squall dejó espacio a Locke que se aproximaba también, y golpeó y disparó con su sable pistola, buscando con su hoja la garganta de la criatura. Manteniendo su sable pistola clavado, utilizó toda la fuerza de sus músculos para mantener la cabeza del monstruo inmóvil mientras Locke atacaba por el lado contrario y, finalmente, con un quejumbroso suspiro, el Bégimo gigante dejó escapar un estertor y quedó inmóvil.

Extrayendo la hoja, Squall retrocedió un par de pasos asegurándose de poner entre él y el monstruo caído la apropiada distancia de seguridad. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un descanso, pero ése era un lujo que no se podía permitir en su presente situación. Mirando a su alrededor, se aseguró de que los monstruos más cercanos no suponían una amenaza, y, tras lanzar un piro que alcanzó en pleno vuelo a un osado Mosquito que se había acercado demasiado, asintió en dirección a Locke.

-Buen combate –tratando sin demasiado éxito de enderezar la espalda y sin poder evitar una mueca de dolor en el proceso, preguntó- ¿Te queda alguna magia de sanación?

-Solo dos Cura plus –contestó el joven, tendiendo la mano hacia Squall.

Squall se sacó el guante de su mano izquierda con la ayuda de los dientes y cogió la mano de Locke, más pendiente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor que del intercambio de magias. Ryon y Rifft estaban tan cansados que ni siquiera se habían acercado y permanecían sentados cerca de Caraway, que tenía una cara todavía más agria de lo habitual. Cuando percibió que Locke le pasaba uno de los conjuros de sanación, pero además tres artemas, le miró interrogativo.

-Los extraje del Bégimo –sonrió Locke-. Es mejor que los tengas tú, eres capaz de potenciarlos mucho mejor que yo.

-Lucháis descoordinados –la seca voz de Caraway interrumpió el momento de calma. Manteniendo su habitual expresión neutra en la cara, Squall soltó la mano de Locke y se quitó el guante de entre los dientes antes de volverse hacia él-. Sois poco eficientes en combate. Tanta floritura y aspaviento son un desperdicio de tiempo y recursos.

-¿Quién ha pedido su opinión? –refunfuñó Locke y el director se giró hacia él prestamente.

-¿Y por qué os pusisteis a invocar los dos a la vez? –su tono era mucho menos que amable- ¿Qué clase de idiotas sois? –continuó, clavando su mirada acerada en Squall a continuación.

Locke dirigió la mirada al cielo, como buscando la ayuda de algún poder superior y, agitando la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a trepar por el cuerpo del Bégimo al que acababan de derrotar.

-La suerte no va a estar siempre de tu parte, Leonhart, y permíteme recordarte que no es sólo tu vida la que está en juego aquí. ¿Tan complicado os resulta barruntar una estrategia y luego ateneros a ella? Hacía tiempo que no veía a nadie manejar un sable pistola con tanta _torpeza_. Cuando…

-Comandante –llamó Locke desde su ventajosa posición encima del monstruo, a sus buenos tres metros del suelo.

Sin disimular su alivio por la interrupción, Squall le dio la espalda al director y trepó con facilidad, encontrando numerosos asideros en la gruesa piel del Bégimo. Maldito Caraway, que parecía incapaz de entender que cuando un luchador estaba cansado, cometía errores. ¿Que ponerse a invocar los dos a la vez había sido una estupidez? Sin duda, pero Locke estaba tan cansado como él mismo, y seguramente no se había parado a comprobar qué era lo que sucedía al otro lado del monstruo gigantesco al que se estaba enfrentando. Era un hecho que llevaban ya varios combates luchando "por reacción", como gustaba de llamarlo Selphie. El agotamiento apenas daba opción a otra cosa que no fuera la respuesta más sencilla e inmediata a las acciones del monstruo de turno.

Pero no iba a molestarse en argumentar con Caraway solo para darle el gusto a su suegro de que pudiera acusarle de inventar excusas para ocultar su supuesta ineptitud. Deteniéndose junto a Locke, le dirigió una mirada interrogativa, demasiado cansado como para hablar cuando podía hacerse entender por gestos.

Locke sonrió ampliamente.

-Me pareció que necesitabas un rescate.

Asintiendo y apoyando una mano en el hombro del chico como expresión de agradecimiento, Squall aprovechó su atalaya improvisada para estudiar la posición de los monstruos más cercanos. A unos 500 metros delante de ellos otra criatura gigantesca merodeaba. Todavía le dolían los brazos después de los impactos del Lionheart contra la dura piel del Bégimo al que acababan de derrotar y la idea de volver a enfrentarse a una criatura de semejante tamaño no le atraía lo más mínimo.

Desde su izquierda otro gran mosquito se acercaba. Cambiándose de sitio con Locke, le indicó con un gesto que se ocupara del monstruoso insecto y el joven lo abatió con un único conjuro de electro.

No eran peligrosos, pero mermaban sus reservas de magia. Torciendo el gesto, Squall reanudó su inspección de los alrededores, repasando mentalmente sus opciones.

Si trazaban un leve rodeo por la izquierda, acabarían metidos de lleno en un bosque de proporciones considerables. La concentración de árboles les aseguraría que el tamaño de los monstruos que pudieran hallar allí sería razonable, pero terminó por descartar esa ruta. Llevaban dos niños pequeños. Una emboscada por la retaguardia y un monstruo ágil podía llevarse a alguno de los niños, o a los dos, y en una persecución entre los árboles lo más probable era que él llevara todas las de perder.

A la derecha del monstruo gigante un grupo de monstruos de tamaños variados bullía de actividad. Eran muy numerosos y de diferentes especies, por lo que el abanico de magias, ataques de estado y tipos de ataque a los que tendrían que enfrentarse sería demasiado amplio, dificultando todavía más un combate que de por sí ya era complicado debido a su número.

Clavando la mirada otra vez en el monstruo gigante, a punto de tomar la decisión de tomar ese camino, sintió que Locke le daba un toque en el brazo con el codo.

-¡Squall! –exclamó el joven, señalando algo a sus espaldas- ¡El Jardín!

Girándose tan rápido que a punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio, Squall distinguió a lo lejos la enorme estructura avanzando escorada. Un grupo de monstruos alados perturbados por su paso remontaron el vuelo y accedieron al Jardín por sus plantas superiores aunque varios de ellos se vieron rechazados casi al momento por lo que parecía un conjuro de piro.

Como si de un revulsivo se tratara, la visión del maltrecho Jardín fue suficiente como para hacerle sentir una oleada de renovadas energías que eliminó la rigidez de sus músculos.

-Cambio de planes, Locke –cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del SeeD, la sonrisa amplia y esperanzada del muchacho se contagió a su rostro- Regresamos al Jardín.

* * *

-Baja tus armas –ordenó Rinoa.

Kenan mantuvo su postura amenazante sin acusar en lo más mínimo la compulsión mágica que acompañaba a la orden. Frustrada, Rinoa irguió la barbilla en un gesto desafiante mientras sus ojos lanzaban destellos y la magia comenzaba a crepitar a su alrededor. Y, entonces, fue ella la que lo sintió. Su nuevo caballero estaba empleando el vínculo por sí mismo, tocando su poder con su propia mente y obligando a la magia a serenarse bajo su contacto.

"_Suéltalo." _Escuchó Rinoa a través de la conexión, y a punto estuvo de obedecer su indicación. Nunca, en todos sus años con Squall como caballero, había escuchado la voz de su esposo en su mente de esta manera, únicamente pensamientos captados, robados a través del vínculo, pero nunca palabras que el propio Squall tratara de transmitirle "_Déjalo ir. No necesitas ese poder. Serás tú sin él. Rinoa. No cedas. Vuelve en ti. ¡Rinoa!"_

Una súbita sensación de dolor provocó que Rinoa saliera del trance en el que la conexión con su caballero la había sumido. Tardó unas décimas de segundo en comprender que el dolor no provenía de su propio cuerpo, sino del de Kenan, y con súbita rabia, le expulsó de su mente, cortando de raíz esa y cualquier otra sensación vicaria que pudiera alcanzarla a través de su unión.

Kenan se había girado rápidamente. Rinoa sabía que el joven acababa de recibir una herida muy grave, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando el brusco giro terminó con el SeeD cayendo pesadamente sobre una rodilla. Pese a ello, sus pistolas se mantuvieron firmes y abrieron fuego al unísono descargando sendas ráfagas, de munición iónica una de ellas, y cargada con magia elemental de fuego la otra. A tan corta distancia de su oponente su puntería fue perfecta, y el zombie Reina perdió la cara con la primera ráfaga y parte de la cabeza con la segunda. La criatura cayó al suelo y sus extremidades convulsionaron y se agitaron durante unos segundos antes de quedar totalmente inmóviles.

El efecto hipnótico que la voz de Kenan había ejercido en ella a través del vínculo había desaparecido y una rabia fiera, turbulenta ocupó su lugar. El conocimiento transmitido por todas aquellas que habían contenido la Magia antes que ella le había advertido que jamás, pese a su afinidad, había existido ningún caballero centrano. Y ahora comprendía el por qué. Los centranos veían los caminos de la magia, todas sus conexiones y nodos. Para ellos el vínculo era un sendero iluminado, recorrido por un flujo de energía pura que eran capaces de tocar con sus inmundas psiques inferiores.

Intolerable.

Maldita rata venida a más.

Ella se ocuparía de enseñarle a ese insolente cuál era su lugar.

-Depón tus armas –ordenó.

Nuevamente sintió esa resistencia, el firme control que su caballero ejercía sobre su propia mente y que le permitía resistir sus mandatos. Pero, mala suerte para él, el dolor proveniente de la herida que acababa de recibir, debilitaba su capacidad de resistencia.

-¡Suéltalas! –reiteró, y las armas cayeron al suelo con un limpio tintineo metálico.

Satisfecha, Rinoa se acercó a él, agarró sus cabellos y le forzó a levantar la mirada hacia ella. Si conseguía de este joven la misma obediencia ciega que la magia podía imponer a cualquier otro caballero, el uso que el centrano podía hacer del vínculo podría suponer una ventaja.

-Ponte en pie –ordenó a continuación.

El SeeD obedeció, pero no llegó a alcanzar una postura erguida y volvió a caer sobre una rodilla. Soltándole, Rinoa dio una vuelta a su alrededor levitando y estudió su forma postrada. Terminó su recorrido donde había comenzado, frente a él.

-No te kedes mirando a mis pies, rata inútil.

A punto estuvo de golpearle cuando no obedeció. Un muro de orgullo se había interpuesto entre ambos, y Rinoa tomó rápida nota de que menospreciándole, reforzaba su oposición. Acuclillándose ante él, tomó su rostro entre las manos y le hizo levantar la cabeza con suavidad.

-Mi kaballlero –comenzó, melosa, acariciando su frente perlada de sudor- Yo aliviaré tu dolor.

Uno de los virotes de la ballesta de Reina le había alcanzado por la espalda. Disparado a bocajarro, el virote había atravesado su pecho completamente y la punta ensangrentada asomaba por entre sus ropas.

Satisfecha por la sensación de vulnerabilidad que le transmitía el vínculo, Rinoa utilizó su magia para tocar el astil que le atravesaba, afianzándose a su alrededor para dar un tirón y extraerlo lo más rápido posible.

Pero, ¿cómo desaprovechar esta oportunidad? Acababa de vincularse con un caballero que tenía la habilidad de utilizar la conexión que les unía para alcanzar la misma fuente de magia de la que ella obtenía su propio poder. Si pudieran trabajar juntos, la cantidad de poder que Rinoa podría manejar se multiplicaría por dos y a su alcance estarían cosas que otras brujas ni siquiera se habían atrevido a soñar. Ya no traería a la vida zombies descerebrados y monstruosos, sino personas. ¡Las vidas que se habían perdido podrían recuperarse! Junto a Kenan podría hacerlo, estaba segura de ello, pero solo si el centrano _colaboraba._

Nerviosa, dándole vueltas una y otra vez en su mente al abanico de posibilidades que se abría ante ella, invadió el vínculo con todos sus sentidos y penetró en la mente de su caballero. Su inexperiencia, unida a su nerviosismo, provocó que la intrusión fuera violenta e indiscriminada. Rinoa le obligó a abrir su mente para ella, forzándole a compartir sus recuerdos, sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos más profundos, mientras rebuscaba la forma, el mecanismo oculto, que permitía que el centrano accediera a su magia. No sabía qué era exactamente, pero sí que tenía que ser algo diferente, algo semejante a un sentido extra alojado en alguna parte de su cerebro. Seguramente lo reconocería en cuanto lo sintiera. ¿Cuán distinta podía ser la psique de un centrano de la de cualquier otro ser humano?

Distraída por la excitación que crecía en su interior, exaltada hasta la ebriedad por su propio poder, Rinoa fue lenta en identificar la reacción de su caballero. Una columna de fría furia y rechazo revirtió la corriente de su magia, segundos antes de que Kenan le devolviera la jugada, accediendo a su propia mente con la misma falta de sutileza, haciendo que el control que ejercía sobre su poder vacilara y extinguiendo el frenesí mesiánico que la había poseído.

La contra-reacción de Rinoa fue inmediata, instintiva y física. La magia golpeó a Kenan con fuerza, proyectando su cuerpo varios metros hacia atrás y arrojándole a una de las piscinas en forma de sector que rodeaban el pasillo circular de la planta baja en una aparatosa caída que salpicó agua en un amplio radio. Con la mente nublada de odio, pensando solo en como castigar su atrevimiento y su insolencia, la magia de Rinoa calentó el astil metálico alojado en el cuerpo de Kenan, y la mujer sintió un estremecimiento de placer cuando le escuchó gritar de dolor. A continuación, extrajo el virote al rojo vivo, que salió disparado, enfriándose durante su trayectoria, y se clavó en una de las grandes columnas que jalonaban el pasillo.

Levitando suave y lentamente hasta el sector en el que el SeeD había caído, satisfecha con el castigo que acababa de infligir y relamiéndose con el poso de dolor que podía percibir a través del vínculo, la sonrisa de Rinoa vaciló en su rostro en cuanto sintió la conexión apagarse y desaparecer.

Contemplando el cuerpo semihundido de su caballero, inmóvil y con el rostro parcialmente sumergido, comprendió con horror que acababa de matarlo.


	4. Chapter 4

El panorama desde el aire era desolador. El pueblo de Balamb se encontraba asediado por todos sus márgenes, a excepción de la zona portuaria en la que la población aguardaba a ser evacuada a bordo de alguno de los pequeños barcos pesqueros que se entrecruzaban entre las olas. Varios de ellos permanecían inmóviles, anclados y sin combustible, estorbando la trayectoria de los demás y Seifer alcanzó a distinguir algunas embarcaciones parcialmente hundidas cerca del muelle y una mancha de combustible ardiendo sobre la superficie del mar.

No había nadie que pusiera orden en la evacuación. Todos los SeeDs disponibles se encontraban dispuestos en un perímetro desigual defendiendo a la población del asalto de los monstruos. Siguiendo los destellos causados por las extracciones de magia y el lanzamiento de conjuros elementales, Seifer distinguió a dos SeeDs situados en los tejados, interceptando a los monstruos voladores que se cernían sobre los vulnerables habitantes del pueblo, con relativo éxito.

Era evidente que la cosa no iba bien. Balamb no era más que un conjunto de casas agrupado en torno a dos calles principales. En teoría hubieran sido suficientes cuatro equipos estratégicamente dispuestos para proteger al pueblo entero y, sin embargo, la línea invisible que los monstruos eran incapaces de rebasar se ceñía a los muelles y poco más. Sólo uno de los cuatro barrios de Balamb contaba con protección y, por lo que Seifer podía ver desde el aire, no por mucho tiempo.

El pueblo de Balamb era normalmente el lugar idóneo para localizar SeeDs. La pequeña localidad costera estaba tan especializada en sus vecinos del Jardín que contaba con una de las mejores tiendas de armas del mundo y un menú especial con ración extra de proteínas en su restaurante más popular. Y era gracias a los SeeDs que se encontraban en el pueblo en el momento de la caída de la Lágrima Lunar que los habitantes de Balamb tendrían al menos una oportunidad de salvar el pellejo. Seifer esperaba que al menos eso sirviera para que los menos hospitalarios de sus pobladores cambiaran su perspectiva acerca de la facultad mercenaria y se mostraran más acogedores en el futuro.

Era obvio que los SeeDs estaban pasando un mal rato allí abajo. Al verse obligados a mantener la posición debido a la falta de medios para la evacuación, los defensores se veían privados de utilizar muchas opciones destructivas que podrían dañar a la gente a la que protegían. Desde su posición, Seifer no alcanzaba a ver a ningún SeeD Blanco, aunque tampoco esperaba hacerlo. Si a estas alturas pudiera vislumbrar un uniforme blanco entre todo ese maremágnum de actividad, entonces el SeeD en cuestión no estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.

¿Cuántos de sus compañeros de Balamb habrían caído? Con su característica falta de escrúpulos deseó que sólo hubieran espichado los que le caían mal, mal de verdad. Y lo mismo para los habitantes de Balamb, empezando por el antipático patrón del _Nauta_ y terminando por la dueña del Hotel, que le había vetado la entrada de por vida.

Indicando al piloto que hiciera una pasada lenta sobre uno de los puntos donde más monstruos se agolpaban, Seifer hizo una serie de rápidos cálculos mentales antes de pedirle a continuación que repitiera la maniobra, pero abriendo la escotilla de la nave.

-Hay paracaídas en el compartimento marcado con números rojos –informó secamente el piloto. Seifer no recordaba su nombre. En el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos lo único en lo que ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo era en un profundo sentimiento de antipatía mutua.

La única réplica de Seifer a la indicación del tipo fue chasquear la lengua con displicencia. Con la mirada centrada en el terreno bajo él, apartó de su mente todo pensamiento ajeno al combate que le aguardaba, incluyendo las ganas que tenía de patearle el culo a su compañero por mamarracho. Justo antes de saltar, sin embargo, se giró hacia el piloto para dedicarle una insolente sonrisa cargada de suficiencia.

-Soy un SeeD –afirmó, y llevándose dos dedos a la frente, realizó un arrogante saludo antes de saltar a pelo, recurriendo a su energía límite en el proceso. Aterrizando entre los monstruos mientras una cruz de fuego se extendía por el terreno con él como punto central, chamuscando y poniendo en fuga a la mayoría de ellos, Seifer se puso en pie y apoyó la punta de su sable pistola en el suelo, aguardando pacientemente a que la breve tendencia a la huida que su súbita y destructiva irrupción había provocado se invirtiera y las criaturas retomaran la iniciativa de ataque.

Oh, cómo le gustaba alardear.

Era el único SeeD conocido que podía recurrir a su energía límite a voluntad, y durante los siguientes quince minutos eso fue exactamente lo que hizo, inmerso en lo que parecía una marea inagotable de afilados colmillos, garras, apéndices extraños y malos olores, hasta que el aire y el espacio a su alrededor estuvieron más despejados. Cuando la luz del sol cayó sobre él, libre de sombras gigantescas que lo eclipsaran y cuando sintió por primera vez que sus pulmones inhalaban aire fresco y limpio, solo entonces Seifer puso fin a su frenesí destructivo y se tomó unos segundos para regodearse en los estragos que había causado a su alrededor.

"_Intenta superar esto, Leonhart."_

Sintiendo el cansancio en los músculos, pero eufórico tras esa oportunidad única en su vida de tener la libertad de destruir todo aquello a su alcance sin temor a las consecuencias, miró a su alrededor mientras recargaba a Hyperion, extrayendo la munición del bolsillo en su pierna y colocándola en la recámara del arma con rápidos movimientos mecánicos. Con el primer golpe de vista alcanzó a atisbar la "línea" de defensa que había contribuido a reforzar, compuesta por un SeeD de Balamb, alto y de gesto severo, a quien conocía de vista pero a quien era incapaz de asignar un nombre, y una menuda SeeD Blanca que empuñaba un katar en cada mano, y que se mantenía firme en la posición más avanzada mientras su compañero de Balamb aprovechaba el respiro para sacar de sus escondites a algunos civiles y empujarlos a retroceder hacia los muelles.

Abriéndose camino hacia ellos, tarea que le llevó sus buenos veinte minutos, con monstruos emergiendo incluso de la tierra para enredar sus piernas y tratar de zampárselo, Seifer consiguió alcanzarlos habiendo recibido solo heridas leves en su accidentado trayecto. Lanzando un cura plus a cada uno de los SeeDs, se volvió hacia la mujer, más baja todavía que Selphie, constató, y levantó la voz para hacerse oír por encima del ruido imperante.

-¿Dónde están los otros?

La mujer sacudió la cabeza, girando con maestría sobre sí misma y descargando un contundente golpe con el katar de su mano derecha que casi decapitó a la criatura que seguía a Seifer más de cerca.

-¿Qué otros? –preguntó a su vez la mujer, con una vocecita aguda acorde con su tamaño ratonil. Su expresión de confusión desapareció cuando su cerebro, centrado sólo en el combate durante Hyne sabía cuánto tiempo ya, procesó la pregunta- Aquí solo quedamos Cole y yo –señaló con un cabeceo hacia su compañero de Balamb, que en esos momentos se cargaba a la espalda a un hombre de avanzada edad- Los demás… -su voz se quebró. Alzando una mano lanzó un conjuro de piro plus contra los monstruos más cercanos y negó con la cabeza otra vez- Gracias, Almasy. Sin tu intervención no hubiéramos podido aguantar mucho más aquí.

¿La pequeñaja le conocía? Sintiendo su vanidad halagada por este hecho y por el reconocimiento expreso a su intervención que la mujer había hecho, Seifer se colocó el sable pistola sobre el hombro y sonrió mientras comenzaba una invocación, haciendo ostentación del hecho de que podía invocar y chulear a la vez.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó.

-Kiami Miaki.

-¿Ki… qué? –a punto de fallar la invocación cuando su cerebro se enredó en el extraño nombre, Seifer sintió toda su autocomplacencia evaporarse. Disimulando su casi desliz con un fruncimiento de ceño, esperó a que Ifrit se manifestara para centrarse de nuevo en la mujer- ¿Dónde está el capitán Wolff?

Hasta donde él sabía, Wolff era un excelente estratega. El actual estado de las cosas, la chapucera línea de defensa y la falta de organización en el mar, le hacían temer lo peor.

-Cayó, hace tiempo –confirmó sus temores la SeeD Blanca- También hace mucho que no escucho ninguna de las señales que los nuestros usan… creo –la joven clavó sus ojos castaños en él, sin disimular su angustia- creo que solo quedo yo.

-¿Y el Jardín del Mar? –continuó preguntando Seifer, comenzando otra invocación para mantener a los monstruos alejados.

La mujer alzó un brazo y señaló con una de sus armas hacia el oeste, a una columna de humo continuo que se elevaba hasta el cielo.

-Destruido –afirmó, y su voz tembló levemente.

-¿El Jardín de Balamb? –se apresuró Seifer a continuar con las preguntas, buscando distraer a la joven del sentimiento de auto conmiseración y pena que podía ver claramente en sus ojos.

-No lo he visto, ni oído nada acerca de él. –afirmó la SeeD, puntuada por una nueva aparición de Ifrit y la explosión de su enorme bola de fuego- Hace ya tiempo que Cole y yo estamos solos en este sector –añadió a modo de explicación.

-Bueno… pues ya no estáis solos-Seifer inspiró y dejó escapar el aire lentamente, preparando su mente para el combate una vez más- Ayuda a tu compañero a acercar a los civiles al muelle. Recuperad fuerzas. Yo mantendré los monstruos a raya hasta que hayáis completado la evacuación. Luego nos dirigiremos al siguiente sector a apoyar a quienes allí resistan –ante la falta de respuesta, Seifer bajó la mirada y se encontró a la mujer plantada mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos y un pero en los labios. Girándose hacia ella, gritó- ¡Muévete de una vez, Kiki!

La mujer pegó un bote en el sitio por la potencia de su voz.

-Hace tiempo que los barcos no recogen a nadie más. –apuntó Kiami- Estamos agrupando a los civiles en grupos no muy numerosos que puedan ser fácilmente defendibles utilizando pocos efectivos. Hasta donde yo sé, casi una decena de grupos resisten el avance de los monstruos, protegidos cada uno por uno o dos SeeDs.

-¿Estabais trasladando a este grupo a aquélla casa? –adivinó Seifer, señalando la edificación que se mantenía en pie cerca del muelle más cercano. Era una buena estructura de ladrillo y cemento que había aguantado ya un par de deflagraciones a juzgar por los manchurrones de sus paredes- Ni idea de por qué estáis tardando tanto. ¡Te he dicho que te muevas, Kiki!

-Mi nombre…

-¡Me importa una mierda! –bramó Seifer- Ya tienes tus instrucciones, ¡muévete de una buena vez, SeeD!

A punto estuvo de romper a reír cuando la mujer salió pitando para unir sus esfuerzos a los de su compañero.

Ah… menudo desperdicio ¿por qué todavía no le había dado nadie una posición de mando? Levantando el cuello de su cazadora de cuero y pasándose la mano por el pelo, Seifer inspiró profundamente e invocó su energía límite.

La cruz de fuego de su Exterminio se extendió frente a él y Seifer avivó las llamas con una segunda oleada de magia. Cuando vio a un monstruo alejarse pegando brincos y con la cola humeando, no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas.

* * *

La perturbación en el agua que la caída de Kenan había provocado en el estanque todavía no se había aquietado cuando Rinoa escuchó pasos a la carrera aproximándose. Girando en su dirección, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Irvine y los pasos del SeeD vacilaron, su carrera perdió algo de velocidad y su rifle cambió de posición: de pegado al cuerpo para no estorbar a aprestado y listo para alzarse en un segundo y disparar.

Rinoa retrocedió un paso y se tapó la boca con la mano tratando de contener los sollozos. La culpabilidad y su creciente angustia habían devuelto la claridad a su mente, la magia había aquietado sus susurros incitadores y volvía a ser dueña y señora de sus pensamientos.

Con todas sus consecuencias.

Acababa de matar a uno de sus mejores amigos, al hombre que había conquistado el corazón de Quistis, que había puesto en jaque al director para que devolviera a Seifer su posición de SeeD, que había hecho el trabajo sucio por Squall en más de una ocasión para evitar que perdiera su posición de comandante y que la había apoyado a ella personalmente de una forma en la que nadie más hubiera podido hacerlo.

Kenan y su hermana eran extraños. Y ser diferente implicaba ocupar un lugar preferente en el punto de mira de todos los insatisfechos, intolerantes y fracasados que buscaban una válvula de escape a sus frustraciones diarias. Ambos se habían visto enredados en enfrentamientos, encerronas y no pocas peleas para defenderse de todos aquellos que pensaban que su mera existencia era la fuente de todos los problemas del universo. Su firmeza a la hora de encarar a los matones había sido inspiradora para Rinoa, pero Kenan había ido un paso más allá, siempre lo hacía, y la había defendido a ella también con la misma tenacidad con la que había protegido a su hermana. Gracias a ello, múltiples incidentes en los que se había visto involucrada habían pasado bajo el radar de Squall, desconocidos para él, preocupaciones que Rinoa se sentía feliz de poder ahorrarle, en la seguridad de que tanto ella como sus hijos contaban con el respaldo y la protección de uno de los SeeDs más fuertes del Jardín.

Y ella acababa de matarlo.

Y había sentido un perverso placer al hacerlo.

Alzó la cabeza al oír un chapoteo y, entre un velo de lágrimas, vio a Irvine avanzar por el agua y llegar junto a Kenan. El vaquero se arrodilló y levantó la cabeza de su compañero del agua al mismo tiempo que conjuraba un Lázaro plus. No hubo reacción visible al conjuro e Irvine torció el cuello para clavar sus ojos en ella.

-¡Rinoa! –la urgencia en su voz provocó que más lágrimas afluyeran a sus ojos, y la mujer dio una paso atrás- ¡Haz algo! ¡Utiliza tu magia!

Rinoa negó vehementemente con la cabeza, evocando el zombie descerebrado que había creado con el cuerpo de Reina, y retrocedió otro paso mientras sus labios formaban en silencio una y otra vez las palabras: "No puedo".

-¡Rinoa! –insistió Irvine con desesperación.

-¡No puedo! –chilló la mujer, tapándose los oídos con las manos- ¡No puedo, no puedo, NO PUEDO!

Con un único batir de alas, impulsada por la magia, se elevó por el hueco entre las tres plantas ignorando la voz de Irvine, que insistía en llamarla. Atisbando el cielo azul entre los hierros dañados del techo se deslizó entre los afilados extremos de las vigas seccionadas y salió al aire libre. Cogiendo altura, sintiendo cómo las corrientes de aire provocadas por su rápida ascensión arrebataban las lágrimas de su rostro, Rinoa hizo un esfuerzo consciente por apartar de su mente el crimen que acababa de cometer, sabiendo que jamás podría expiar su culpa. No existía perdón ni redención posible para lo que había hecho.

_No fue tu culpa. No eras tú._

Deteniendo su remontada, extendió sus alas y confió en su poder de levitación para mantenerse en el aire. Mirando hacia abajo, hacia la tierra maltratada por el hollar de tantos y tantos monstruos, comprobó que el Jardín se movía, alejándose lentamente y dando ligeros bandazos.

Más que nada en el mundo, anhelaba regresar junto a Squall y sentir sus brazos rodeándola. Escuchar su voz y sentirse segura, protegida y amada una vez más. Tratando de alcanzar con su mente un vínculo que ya no existía, Rinoa dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro. ¿Cómo iba a poder mirar a su esposo a la cara después de lo que acababa de hacer? ¿Cómo iba a poder sostener la mirada de Quistis sin derrumbarse? Y en cuanto a Lía… una inmensa sensación de pena, tan intensa que llegó a sentirla como un dolor físico la golpeó y Rinoa se rodeó a sí misma fuertemente con los brazos y rompió a llorar con fuerza mientras los estremecimientos recorrían su cuerpo.

_No fue tu culpa. No eras tú._

La culpabilidad la carcomía por dentro y constreñía su respiración hasta el punto que deseó poder ahogarse en sus propias lágrimas. ¿Cómo había podido hacerlo? ¿Cómo había sido capaz? ¿Qué clase de maldad impregnaba su poder que había obnubilado su mente hasta el punto de no reconocer a uno de sus mejores amigos?

_El poder no eres tú. Tú eres Rinoa. _

¿Habría visto Irvine lo que había sucedido? Seguramente sí, a juzgar por la forma en que había aferrado su arma, como si temiera un ataque por su parte.

_Date la vuelta._

¿Era su magia la que le hablaba? Sintiendo una presencia y una voluntad extrañas en su interior, pero embotada y desbordada por el desprecio y la auto conmiseración, Rinoa siguió la indicación sin preocuparse por tratar de desentrañar el misterio.

A unos cien metros de ella, la masa de monstruos paralizados se agitaba, liberándose poco a poco de su conjuro de paro.

Casi sin pensar, Rinoa alzó una mano y descargó un potente conjuro de Fusión sobre la masa apelotonada de criaturas, afectando a muchas de ellas. La sensación de desahogo resultó satisfactoria, liberadora, pero insuficiente. Apretando los dientes, Rinoa comenzó a lanzar conjuro tras conjuro contra las criaturas, rápido cada vez más rápido. Doble, Triple, Quíntuple. Sintió como si cada nervio de su cuerpo ardiera con magia mientras ponía a prueba los límites del poder que podía manejar. Cuando levantó la mano y vio que sus venas brillaban rojas bajo su piel como si su sangre estuviera impregnada de magia no se sorprendió.

_No temas. Podemos cabalgar la Corriente y tomar de ella más, mucho más poder del que manejas ahora mismo, sin riesgo._

-Hyne b-bendito –susurró Rinoa, impresionada, creyendo reconocer al fin la voz que susurraba en su mente- ¿Quié-quién eres?

_Tu caballero._

* * *

Estaba al borde del colapso.

Era una sensación que había experimentado en más de una ocasión, y múltiples veces seguidas durante la batalla final contra Artemisa, cada vez que la bruja utilizaba contra ellos su Veredicto Final. No podía ponerse en pie ni pensar con claridad y las secuencias que sus sentidos alcanzaban a captar habían perdido su natural continuidad.

Cerca de él sonó un disparo y comprendió que Caraway se había acercado a su posición para cubrirle. Desde su punto de vista truncado por apagones informativos, su antipático suegro bien podía haber dado un salto cuántico para aparecer a su lado. Inspirando profundamente, Squall trató de recuperar cierto grado de funcionalidad, sin éxito. Su cuerpo acarreaba demasiadas sanaciones mágicas, demasiadas invocaciones y conjuros, demasiados estados alterados y magias cancelatorias. Los instructores solían hacer hincapié en que solo existían dos opciones posibles para un SeeD que sufriera "intermitencias": retirarse del combate o exponerse a un inminente e inevitable colapso orgánico.

Sintió una pequeña mano sobre su brazo desnudo (su cazadora había recibido salpicaduras de ácido durante el último combate y se había visto obligado a descartarla) y miró a su derecha, pero su visión borrosa no le permitió distinguir las facciones de su hijo. Por el tamaño, supuso que se trataba de Ryon. Lloraba y le decía algo, pero no alcanzaba a escucharle por encima del sordo murmullo de la estática que se había instalado en sus oídos.

Rifft. Inhalando bruscamente, sintiendo la energía límite revolverse en su interior por la inmediata descarga de adrenalina, Squall pugnó por levantarse, consiguiéndolo a costa de utilizar su sable pistola como improvisada muleta.

Recuperar una posición más cercana a la verticalidad sirvió al menos para despejar sus oídos.

-¡..pá! ¡Locke lo tiene! –gritaba Ryon puntuado por los continuos disparos de Caraway-¡Lo ha conseguido!

Había siete monstruos todavía plantando batalla. Dos pseudo-Abrazadores, un Arqueosaurio, dos Bejelmejel y dos gigantescos dragones de un intenso color verde. El Draco que había atrapado a Rifft yacía muerto en el suelo con uno de los sables de Locke profundamente clavado en el cuerpo y una fina película de hielo cubriendo su piel escamosa. A escasa distancia del monstruo caído, Shiva se giró para mirarle y esbozó una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas. No recordaba haber realizado la invocación, y, de todas formas, ¿por qué seguía la entidad en el campo de batalla si ya había finalizado su secuencia de ataque?

En ese momento, Locke apareció en su campo de visión, retrocediendo y esquivando con un elegante quiebro la embestida de uno de los dragones. El sable en su mano estaba truncado y había perdido al menos quince centímetros de hoja. Con su brazo libre apretaba contra su pecho el cuerpo inerte de Rifft, inmóvil y ensangrentado.

La visión del cuerpo desmadejado del pequeño fue suficiente como para que la energía límite que se había estado acumulando en el cuerpo de Squall se desencadenara. Todavía aturdido, captó como en un sueño el asentimiento que le dirigía Shiva antes de que el GF se desvaneciera en un remolino de luces que regresó hacia él. Caraway agarró a Ryon para apartarlo de su camino y Squall se lo agradeció internamente. La magia solo resultaba dañina para los objetivos que su conjurador considerara enemigos a abatir, pero su sable pistola era ciego a tales distinciones y en su actual estado no podía manejarlo con su habitual precisión.

Propulsado por la magia, se internó en la melé y centró su ataque en los dos dragones que acorralaban a Locke, cortando a izquierda y derecha, apretando el gatillo cada vez, hasta que su secuencia Samurai se completó. Deteniéndose un segundo para reunir las fuerzas suficientes para realizar un remate, perdió toda la inercia que le impulsaba y cayó sobre una rodilla. Aferrándose a su autocontrol, pugnando por mantener la concentración necesaria, Squall dejó escapar un grito de frustración, una feroz y sentida negativa, cuando sintió que el poder que su energía límite le prestaba se alejaba de él, amenazando con dejar inconcluso su ataque.

"_Cuida bien de los niños, Squall."_

Las palabras de Rinoa regresaron a su mente, repitiéndose por enésima vez con obsesiva redundancia, como si todavía fuera su caballero y estuviera desoyendo una orden de su ama y señora. Pese a ello, su energía límite vaciló y se apagó con un último parpadeo, sin que Squall tuviera ocasión de culminar su ataque. Uno de los Dragones estaba muerto, el otro bramaba enloquecido y obstaculizaba con sus sacudidas a los demás monstruos.

"_No puedo. Lo siento, Rinoa."_

La sombra que el Dragón proyectaba sobre él se apartó y durante unos segundos sintió la luz y el calor del sol en el rostro. A pocos metros, el Arqueosaurio clavó su mirada miope en él y comenzó a avanzar en su dirección.

"_No puedo más."_

Locke surgió de algún lugar a su derecha y dejó a Rifft junto a él. Mientras el joven lanzaba un conjuro de Hielo doble plus sobre el Arqueosaurio, Squall abrazó al pequeño y comprobó con alivio que todavía respiraba.

"_Lo siento Rifft, Ryon."_

Locke descartó su sable roto y levantó el sable pistola con ambas manos. La energía límite rodeó su cuerpo en una espiral de luces azules y verdes, y Squall sintió que la esperanza renacía en su interior, hasta que la parte práctica de su cerebro pareció despertar brevemente de su aturdimiento para señalar que realizar un ataque límite con un arma con la que no se está familiarizado es la receta perfecta para el desastre. Locke debía estar desesperado para intentar algo así.

Cuando el muchacho desapareció de su campo de visión, acelerado por la magia, Squall le deseó la mejor de las suertes y, ante todo, que no se cortara su propia pierna con el sable pistola, antes de perder el conocimiento.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando Squall recobró el conocimiento, no lo hizo ni en el lugar ni en la forma que esperaba.

Una airada discusión que se desarrollaba en algún lugar cercano eclipsaba el intermitente y familiar pitido de las máquinas de monitorización de constantes a las que estaba conectado. El alivio que sintió al comprender que finalmente habían recibido ayuda, se esfumó de golpe cuando las voces aumentaron su volumen y se acercaron hasta casi estar sobre él. Squall sintió un fuerte pinchazo en su brazo derecho cuando la aguja insertada en su vena fue arrancada sin delicadeza alguna y reconoció la voz de Seifer exclamando con impostado alborozo:

-¡Abre los ojos, bello durmiente!

Sintió como Seifer enganchaba su brazo y apoyaba la mano en su espalda para incorporarle, y trató de seguir su indicación temiéndose que la siguiente acción de su compañero no sería tan suave. Como había anticipado, una bofetada castigó su mejilla a continuación, floja, teniendo en cuenta la fuerza que Seifer era capaz de poner en un golpe, pero agraviante, como no podía ser de otra forma.

-¿Qué mierda le habéis puesto? -el muy idiota estaba tan centrado en su furia, como siempre, que no se percató de los intentos que Squall realizaba para darle a entender que estaba recuperando poco a poco la funcionalidad.

-¡Está sedado! –contestó otra voz, grave y tensa, y Squall alcanzó a distinguir una bata blanca cuando el doctor se acercó e intentó que Seifer soltara a su paciente. El comandante sonrió internamente, previendo la futilidad del intento. Incluso sin enlaces, Seifer era inamovible- ¡Suéltale, gilipollas, antes de que causes más daños! –Oh, sí, Seifer era capaz de hacer perder la profesionalidad incluso de la curtida doctora Kadowaki. Este doctor, fuera quien fuera, no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra él.

Su visión se había aclarado lo suficiente como para tomar plena conciencia de su entorno. Estaba en una camilla, en un centro médico que le resultaba familiar. Aplicando algo de fuerza y utilizando a Seifer como punto de apoyo, se incorporó, encontrándose con la cara de su compañero tan cercana a la suya, que apenas fue capaz de distinguir sus facciones.

-¡Ya era hora, joder! –exclamó Seifer con una vehemencia que no alcanzaba a disimular su alivio- Espabila de una vez Squall, ¡esto se va a la mierda!

Ilustrativo, pero poco esclarecedor. Seifer le soltó tras comprobar que se mantenía incorporado por sí mismo y Squall volvió a escuchar la voz airada del doctor.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Ni se te ocurra utilizar mag…!

El resplandor azulado de un conjuro antídoto le envolvió y Squall apretó los dientes y aferró con fuerza las sábanas bajo su mano cuando todas sus terminaciones nerviosas protestaron a la vez. Buscó con la mirada los pies de Seifer con la intención de vomitar sobre ellos, pero, lamentablemente, su estómago estaba vacío y hubo de conformarse con aguardar, controlando su respiración, hasta que los calambres remitieron.

Todavía se estaba lamentando por esa oportunidad perdida cuando algo blando golpeó su pecho a continuación y Squall bajó la mirada a su regazo para encontrarse con varias piezas de ropa de color gris oscuro. Con el telón de fondo de las protestas del médico y las insolentes respuestas de Seifer, el comandante comenzó a vestirse lentamente, sintiendo como gradualmente recuperaba la claridad mental y la movilidad. La camiseta interior de manga corta que Seifer le había dado tenía el logo del Jardín de Galbadia en el frontal. Cuando se puso en pie para subirse los pantalones, Seifer lanzó una mirada sobre su hombro y asintió satisfecho, aunque el aire de impaciencia que le rodeaba seguía presente como un recordatorio constante de que, desde su punto de vista, Squall no se estaba moviendo con la suficiente premura.

Sentándose para ajustarse las botas, comprobó que eran de caña alta y terminó por confirmar que se estaba poniendo encima uno de los uniformes del Jardín de Galbadia. El diseño de la enfermería, que tan familiar le había resultado, se ajustaba a los estándares comunes de los Jardines. Por lo tanto y en consecuencia, se encontraba en el Jardín de Galbadia, concluyó, sintiéndose fascinado por la lentitud con la que funcionaba su cerebro.

Dada su situación antes de perder el conocimiento solo había una explicación posible. Los SeeDs de Galbadia habían acudido a ayudar a sus rivales, que no compañeros, de Balamb. Squall se preguntó con sorna si se encontraría con un cielo de nubes algodonosas salpicadas de flores gigantescas, arco iris y pajarillos cantores volando por doquier si se asomaba por la ventana.

Pero ahí estaba la sensación de urgencia que Seifer no dejaba de transmitir para devolver las cosas a su correcta perspectiva. Estaba en el Jardín de Galbadia, y algo iba rematadamente mal, lo cual ya encajaba mejor en su visión habitual del mundo.

Poniéndose en pie se pasó los dedos por el pelo y se ajustó la chaqueta, pero, al dar un paso en dirección a Seifer, se vio obligado a sujetarse a su brazo cuando la sala entera comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Con su habitual falta de delicadeza, su compañero le enderezó bruscamente con un tirón en el collar de sus ropas y comenzó a tirar de él hacia la puerta de salida. Siguiéndole a trompicones, Squall lanzó una mirada atrás, al médico, y lo sorprendió pulsando botones en un teléfono.

-El doctor está dando aviso de nuestra salida –advirtió.

Seifer soltó un resoplido despectivo.

-Pues que no se preocupen tanto, que no nos vamos a ir muy lejos –haciendo un alto ante el ascensor, aporreó el botón de llamada tres veces y le dio un puntapié a un embellecedor metálico que recubría una esquina, abollándolo.

Soltándose de su agarre, divertido a su pesar, Squall se ajustó nuevamente la chaqueta mientras lanzaba una mirada evaluativa a su compañero. Seifer tenía buen aspecto, pese al corte longitudinal en proceso de cicatrización que cruzaba su sien derecha. Su ropa y su persona estaban impecablemente limpios, pero no así su sable pistola, que mostraba los signos delatores de un uso intensivo.

¿Seifer había tenido ocasión de lucirse durante la Lágrima Lunar? Hyne, le hubiera gustado verlo.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando, pero te agradezco que me sacaras de la enfermería –su aversión a cualquier tipo de enfermería o centro médico era comparable a su alergia a socializar. Entrando en la cabina cuando las puertas se abrieron, Squall planteó la pregunta que le estaba corroyendo por dentro- ¿Ryon y Rifft?

-A salvo y en buen estado. No te preocupes por ellos.

El comandante entrecerró levemente los ojos, molesto. ¿Cómo que no se preocupara por ellos? Conocía a Seifer lo suficiente como para saber que no le mentiría en un asunto tan delicado, pero también le conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que Seifer, en esos momentos, era un hombre con una misión.

A saber de lo que era capaz Seifer para no desviarse de su objetivo.

-¿Rinoa? –preguntó a continuación, decidiendo confiar en su compañero pese a sus dudas.

-La heroína del día –ante la mirada fija de Squall, Seifer sintió la necesidad de rascarse, y eso mismo hizo- Lo digo en serio. Tenías que haberla visto aniquilando monstruos con su magia. Todo un espectáculo. Para cuando lo peor estuvo bajo control, tenía a todos los SeeDs, incluidos los que siempre la han odiado, haciéndole la ola y coreando su nombre como si fuera una maldita estrella de la canción.

-Y, sin embargo, "esto se va a la mierda" –apuntó Squall.

-Caraway –explicó Seifer y el comandante sintió una sensación de anticipación similar a la que experimentaba justo antes de que comenzara un combate, que tuvo la virtud de terminar de espabilarle. Oh, cómo deseaba llegar a las manos con su suegro- Tu viejo está tratando de frenarle, pero te necesitamos a ti.

Acordándose de que Squall tenía siempre sus dificultades para mantener una conversación, Seifer se giró para mirarle mientras abandonaba el ascensor y se encontró con una mirada interrogativa, el equivalente Leonhartil de una pregunta bien formulada.

-El Jardín de Balamb sufrió graves destrozos. Por desgracia, perdimos a muchos estudiantes y SeeDs y el…

-¿Cuántos? –le interrumpió Squall.

-Todavía es pronto para dar una cifra cierta, pero las primeras estimaciones apuntan a que hemos perdido al 65% de nuestros estudiantes, al 42% del personal incluyendo a los instructores, y al 75% de nuestros SeeDs.

Mucho peor de lo que Squall se había temido.

-¿Locke?

-¿El Incapaz? –Seifer rió- Ni lo sé, ni me importa. Un problema menos si está entre las bajas –dando un largo tropezón hacia adelante, y evitando caerse a costa de realizar grandes aspavientos con los brazos, Seifer se dio la vuelta como una centella, sintiendo su pierna arder de dolor- ¿Acabas de darme una patada, cabronazo? –bramó.

-Tenemos prisa –le recordó Squall con impasividad- Si quieres que lleguemos a tiempo a donde quiera que vamos, procura no volver a soltar estupideces cuando menciones a Locke.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa? –bufó Seifer, retomando la marcha y anotando la ofensa recibida en su larga lista de asuntos pendientes con Squall, el insoportable, Leonhart- El problema es que después de hacer una estimación económica de los daños con ceros suficientes como para marear a un catedrático de matemáticas, Caraway ha decidido unilateralmente… uh –el SeeD se interrumpió a sí mismo tras echar otra ojeada atrás- Squall… estás sangrando por la nariz, ¿estás bien?

El comandante se llevó la mano a la cara y la retiró con los dedos manchados de sangre. Se encontraba mucho mejor que cuando Seifer le había despertado con su toque delicado y sutil, y se le ocurrió que esa sangre podría ser una consecuencia tardía del sopapo que el otro le había propinado. Encogiéndose de hombros, se limpió en la manga y optó por apretar un lado de su nariz al ver que el flujo de sangre no se detenía.

-Eso deberías contestarlo tú. Supongo que no me habrías sacado a rastras de la enfermería si mi vida pudiera peligrar con ello, ¿verdad?

Seifer se lo pensó un momento, tratando de decidir si Squall estaba siendo sarcástico o si estaba peligrosamente irritado. Incapaz de decidirse, se encogió de hombros y reanudó la marcha.

-Si ves una luz al final de un túnel, mantente lejos y todo irá bien. –dando la cuestión por zanjada tras su sabio consejo, continuó- Como te iba diciendo, Caraway decidió, por sus santos cojones, que el Jardín de Balamb en el estado en el que está actualmente es irrecuperable estructuralmente e inviable económicamente, y va a firmar un acuerdo con el General Martine para unir lo que queda de él con el Jardín de Galbadia. Loire está ahora mismo intentando ganar algo de tiempo, pero él es un miembro honorario del Consejo, ya sabes, con voz pero sin voto, y todas esas sandeces. Eres el único con autoridad suficiente como para imponerte a Caraway en este asunto, así que espero que estés lo bastante despierto. Loire me envió a buscarte y me dijo que te trajera en un suspiro. Y eso mismo estoy haciendo. Salvo por lo del suspiro. Eres muy lento poniéndote la ropa, joder.

La puerta del despacho del director, flanqueada por la escolta esthariana del Presidente, estaba ya a la vista y Squall tomó la delantera. Las tres mujeres que componían la escolta de turno de Laguna eran tan altas como Seifer y se hicieron a un lado y le saludaron con un gesto deferente de la cabeza cuando puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta. Deteniéndose entre ellas, mientras su subconsciente tomaba nota de las armas que portaban por pura deformación profesional, Squall devolvió el saludo y se giró levemente hacia Seifer.

-Mantente cerca y haz eso que haces tan bien de parecer insultante solo con respirar.

-O sea, que sea natural –interpretó Seifer con una sonrisa torcida, ignorando las miradas de entendimiento que intercambiaron las mujeres - Hecho.

A punto de compartir una sonrisa con su antiguo rival, Squall retomó el control de sus facciones y abrió la puerta.

El general Martine, sentado en el lugar preferente de una larga y maciza mesa volvió hacia él la mirada y, si le sorprendió o irritó su presencia allí, su expresión imperturbable no se vio alterada por ello. Caraway, sin embargo, no ocultó su disgusto y clavó en él una mirada de odio indisimulado. Por lo visto el bueno del general estaba demasiado cansado por su reciente ordalía como para disimular sus antipatías con su habitual gesto diplomático. Laguna, de espaldas a la puerta, se giró hacia él y su rostro, siempre expresivo, se iluminó de alivio y afecto al verle, aunque la tensión de la reunión que estaba teniendo lugar se dejó notar en la forma tirante en la que sus labios esbozaron una rígida media sonrisa, atípica en él.

La secretaria presente a la derecha del general Martine, una SeeD a juzgar por su uniforme, se levantó de un salto de su asiento y, acercándose rápidamente, puso su mano sobre el brazo de Squall tratando de hacerle retroceder.

-No pueden pasar. Su presencia en esta reunión no ha sido autor…

Seifer se adelantó y aferró el brazo de la mujer, que dejó su frase inacabada con una inhalación de sorpresa.

-No le pongas las manos encima –advirtió y chasqueó la lengua fastidiado cuando Squall le hizo un gesto para que contuviera su agresividad.

-Vuelva a sentarse –ordenó Squall secamente cuando Seifer la soltó. La mujer desvió la mirada hacia Martine, que le dirigió un asentimiento, y, dando evidentes muestras de nerviosismo, regresó a su asiento.

Acercándose él mismo a la mesa, rechazando tomar asiento, Squall desvió la mirada hacia Laguna, sin molestarse en perder el tiempo con introducciones o saludos hacia los mandamases presentes. El general Martine acusó la ausencia de protocolos con un ligero fruncimiento de ceño, pero se abstuvo de realizar ningún comentario al respecto y se limitó a inclinarse hacia su secretaria para susurrarle unas palabras al oído.

-Llegas justo a tiempo, Squall –inclinándose sobre la mesa, Laguna cogió uno de los documentos que estaba delante de Caraway. El padre de Rinoa frunció el ceño, pero no realizó movimiento alguno para detenerlo- Este es el despropósito que el director Caraway se disponía a firmar en nombre del Jardín de Balamb. –le tendió el papel a Squall, pero viendo que los ojos del comandante no se apartaban de él, ignorando el folio que le mostraba, Laguna se lanzó a resumir su contenido- El Jardín de Galbadia exige un pago por su intervención en… -los ojos de Laguna buscaron la línea en el texto- "Ítem número 1: el salvamento de 16 estudiantes del Jardín de Balamb, 3 de sus SeeDs y 7 civiles; Ítem número 2: el perímetro de seguridad establecido en el sureste de Balamb; Ítem número 3: el perímetro de seguridad establecido en la franja costera; Ítem número 4: el rescate del Jardín del Balamb; Ítem número 5: la prestación de servicios de socorro y ayuda inmediata, incluyendo el uso de magias y objetos mágicos; Ítem número 6: el rastreo y rescate de las embarcaciones que se adentraron en el mar… y así hasta 16 puntos, incluyendo tu tratamiento médico. Quieren cobrar hasta por permitirme la entrada en su Jardín –la mirada de Laguna se cruzó con la de Martine, que parecía más satisfecho con la enumeración que un gato tumbado sobre una estufa- A cambio de todo eso, quieren como pago quedarse con lo que queda del Jardín, y con los estudiantes y SeeDs supervivientes.

Squall tomó el papel y, todavía sin mirarlo, se lo tendió a la secretaria.

-Hay que hacer algunas modificaciones –comenzó con voz pausada-. En primer lugar elimine cualquier referencia de entre los medios de pago a los recursos humanos del Jardín. El director Caraway parece haber olvidado que quien toma todas las decisiones concernientes a los estudiantes y al personal, soy yo. Y en modo alguno estoy dispuesto a aceptar semejantes términos.

-Comandante Leonhart –la voz de Caraway sonaba igual de medida que la de Squall y Laguna miró por encima de su hombro para intercambiar una mirada de extrañeza con Seifer. Lo habitual era que Fury Caraway perdiera la calma rápidamente cuando antagonizaba al comandante-, creo que no terminas de comprender la magnitud del desastre que nos ha golpeado.

-Y yo creo, director, que nos está vendiendo demasiado baratos. Acepto que exijan un pago por una ayuda que bien podrían haber prestado desinteresadamente. Lo recordaré por si en un futuro se invierten los papeles y el Jardín de Galbadia sufre algún "desastre" –Squall volvió a mirar a la secretaria, que se sobresaltó y continuó tachando líneas y haciendo correcciones en el documento- Cualquier estudiante o SeeD de Balamb que quiera unirse al Jardín de Galbadia por propia voluntad, podrá hacerlo. Y eso será todo por ahora. No se tomará ninguna otra decisión hasta que no hayan concluido las labores de rescate y hasta que no hayamos hecho nuestra propia valoración tanto de los daños como de su inestimable "ayuda".

Martine realizó un asentimiento, dirigido a la secretaria.

-Me parece razonable –admitió con ecuanimidad.

-Director Caraway, -continuó Squall- si no abandona inmediatamente el Jardín de Galbadia, si no ceja en su empeño de negociar al margen del resto del Consejo y de la Comisión Operativa, y si no suma sus esfuerzos de inmediato a los trabajos de recuperación, le acusaré formalmente de traición –el director abrió la boca y Squall le cortó con un seco gesto de la mano-. Recuerde que en estados excepcionales de emergencia como la presente, los SeeDs también aplicamos la ley marcial, así que no espere un juicio justo.

Martine se levantó de su silla realizando amplios gestos apaciguadores. Verle tan tranquilo y satisfecho, aceptando los términos de Squall como si hacerlo no significara renunciar al provechoso acuerdo que había estado a punto de firmar con Caraway, cuadraba con la imagen que Seifer tenía de él como experto, y artero, negociador. El general Martine siempre obtenía algún beneficio. Siempre.

-No hará falta llegar a semejantes extremos, caballeros –rodeando la mesa, Martine se plantó frente a Squall exudando un paternalismo que casi provocó arcadas en Seifer- Los SeeDs somos aliados ante todo. Unir ambos jardines parecía la solución más sencilla y apropiada dadas las circunstancias, pero escucharemos con sumo gusto cualquier propuesta que Balamb tenga a bien presentar. ¿Serán suficientes 15 días?

-Me alegra verle cambiar su postura con tanta rapidez, Martine –apuntó Laguna, cruzándose de brazos y situándose junto a Squall- Hace unos minutos no estaba dispuesto a considerar cifra alguna de dinero, por desorbitada que fuera, como pago por sus servicios.

-Presidente Loire, usted no tenía la autoridad suficiente para negociar… ni para amenazar en nombre del Jardín de Balamb.

-¡Ja! –la repentina exclamación de Seifer supuso un marcado contraste con el tono contenido en el que se había desarrollado la conversación hasta el momento. Sintiéndose satisfecho al detectar la primera muestra de irritación en el rostro de Martine, Seifer añadió- Algo me dice que no estaban intentando curarte en la enfermería, Squall, sino mantenerte allí fuera de juego. Si yo fuera tú me iría pitando a buscar a la doctora Kadowaki a ver si todavía te queda algo dentro de toda esa mierda que te estaban metiendo.

-Esa es una acusación demasiado grave como para formularla sin pruebas, SeeD Almasy –dándole la espalda a Seifer, dando a entender que no le interesaba en absoluto escuchar su réplica, Martine se volvió a su secretaria- ¿Puede alcanzarme el pago preliminar, Leanna? Muchas gracias.

Tomando el papel que la mujer le tendía se lo alcanzó a Squall, que no hizo ademán alguno para cogerlo y se mantuvo con la mirada clavada en Martine como si fuera un enemigo que pudiera realizar en cualquier momento un letal ataque por sorpresa con una hoja de papel. Laguna terminó por coger el folio y el general lo soltó algo a destiempo, descolocado por la actitud de Squall.

-Considere este pago anulado, como muestra de nuestra buena voluntad negociadora, comandante.

-Es una lista de cinco SeeDs que ya han sido transferidos al Jardín de Galbadia, Squall –informó Laguna mientras sus ojos volaban por el papel- Alistair Guthrie, Felicia Dijon, Locke, Kenan Gantt y Seifer Almasy. Los dos últimos nombres están tachados.

Cinco SeeDs que mantenían o habían mantenido graves enfrentamientos con el director Caraway. Squall le lanzó una mirada amenazadora, deseando poder saltar sobre la mesa y estamparle la cara a su suegro contra la madera, pero hubo de conformarse, por el momento, con disfrutar de su expresión fastidiada e iracunda.

-Seifer Almasy no es bienvenido en este Jardín –apuntó Martine a modo de explicación, ignorando la presencia del susodicho Almasy a pocos pasos de él- Y Gantt está entre las bajas.

¿Kenan entre las bajas? Recordando que había pendientes cuestiones más importantes, a un nivel personal para él, que solventar sus diferencias con el director Caraway, Squall indicó a Seifer la puerta de salida y abandonó la sala sin pronunciar una sola palabra más hasta que ambos, junto a Laguna, se encontraron en el pasillo.

-Gracias por tu intervención, Laguna. ¿Están aquí los niños? –le preguntó en cuanto la escolta presidencial cerró filas en torno a ellos.

-Oh –la expresión del Presidente se iluminó al momento mientras asentía-, no han dejado de preguntar por ti ni un momento, ¡están deseando verte!

Siguiendo a su padre por los pasillos, Squall se volvió hacia Seifer y le preguntó en voz baja.

-¿Quién ha caído?

Comprendiendo que Squall no le estaba pidiendo el largo recuento oficial, sino noticias acerca de aquellos más cercanos a él, Seifer comenzó.

-Hasta donde yo sé, Zell se encuentra todavía en el Archipiélago de Lem con su equipo. Selphie estaba en Trabia y hace poco consiguió ponerse en contacto con el Jardín, así que seguramente esté de vuelta pronto. Quistis fue quien puso en marcha los motores del Jardín. Está bien, acababan de reconstruirle la rodilla cuando la dejé, pero creo que nadie le había dicho todavía lo de Kenan. Irvine está de una pieza, ayudando donde puede y sin quejarse, lo cual no está mal para ser él. Me parece que todo lo que ha pasado le ha afectado en la mollera –añadió, dándose unos toquecitos en la sien- Estaba muy callado, sí, pero preguntaba todo el rato por Rinoa. Rinoa… la llaman el Ángel de Balamb… que ya es ser cursi, pero teniendo en cuenta que acaba de salvarnos de una total aniquilación y que los SeeDs no destacan por su habilidades poéticas, podemos perdonar que no se les haya ocurrido nada más original y grandioso, ¿no crees?

Haciendo una pausa mientras su cerebro recapitulaba, Seifer hizo sitio para Laguna, que se había acercado a escuchar, y continuó:

-Los SeeDs Blancos sufrieron un descalabro total. Fueron los primeros en acudir a prestar su ayuda y lo pagaron muy caro. El Jardín del Mar es pura chatarra quemada y solo quedaban dos SeeDs Blancos en pie cuando dejé el Jardín: Kiki y Lem. El capitán Wolff está en la enfermería. La misma gente a la que estaba protegiendo le rescató cuando cayó, pero su estado es crítico… la enfermería está colapsada con los heridos, ¿sabes? Cuando me fui estaban buscando como locos a nuestro estimado amigo GF, la Dominación, y había un par de idiotas presentándose voluntarios para invocarlo e intentar una sanación colectiva. –cuando habían llevado al GF al Jardín, el precio que se cobraba con cada invocación había sido estimado como inaceptable por el Departamento de Estudio de GFs, y la entidad había sido sellada y puesta a buen recaudo en un lugar "seguro"- ¿Tú sabes dónde diablos lo metieron?

-Shu se encargó del asunto –contestó Squall negando con la cabeza.

-Pues Shu está entre las bajas. –Seifer sacudió la cabeza con pesimismo- Nida ha salvado el pellejo, igual que ese tipo que trabaja contigo… el calvorota, ¿Derek? Ese mismo. Ohashi, también está entero. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que en el futuro solo quedarán en el mundo las cucarachas y él. Y hablando de cucarachas… el Consejo al completo ha salvado el pellejo. Lo triste es que varios SeeDs han muerto defendiéndoles… ¿en qué diablos estarían pensando?

-¿Lía? –preguntó Squall.

-Ni idea. Solo le di una ojeada a la lista de bajas entre los SeeDs. Es una putada lo de Kenan. No es que me cayera bien, pero le debía una, ¿sabes? Odio dejar mis deudas sin pagar.

-Busca a su hermana –sugirió Squall- Averigua si está bien y asegúrate de que no le pase nada. Muchos se volverán contra ella, no es la primera vez que la acusan de provocar una desgracia.

-¿En serio? Jodidos supersticiosos…

Seifer frunció los labios y se detuvo junto a la puerta mientras Squall y Laguna entraban en uno de los dormitorios que jalonaban el pasillo de la zona residencial del Jardín. Apoyando la espalda en la pared, manteniendo la distancia con la escolta de Laguna, comenzó a mordisquearse los labios con nerviosismo.

Él era uno de esos jodidos supersticiosos, maldita fuera su suerte podrida, pero no pensaba admitirlo ante nadie y mucho menos ante Squall. Todo el mundo sabía que Lía Gantt echaba mal de ojo. La chica estaba maldita y punto. No había más vueltas que darle. Se decía que si tocaba la piel a un tío un día que estuviera menstruando, al tipo en cuestión no se le volvía a levantar el cipote nunca más. No es que él se lo creyera, claro, al menos, no del todo. Pero sí era verdad que la pájara en cuestión era agorera, funesta y desagradable.

O eso se decía.

Lía formaba parte del personal civil del Jardín, concretamente trabajaba en el departamento de armamentística. Dada su impopularidad, no atendía las demandas de los SeeDs personalmente, sino que dedicaba su jornada al mantenimiento, clasificación y compra de armas, componentes y accesorios. Seifer la había visto pocas veces, y siempre junto a su hermano. De alguna forma, ver uno al lado del otro a dos especímenes de la misma especie, les hacía parecer menos raros. Lía casi parecía normal al lado de Kenan. Y, aunque Seifer había llegado a acostumbrarse al centrano, de alguna forma retorcida su cerebro se negaba a aceptar a su melliza.

Pero Kenan había muerto sin que él hubiera tenido la ocasión de devolverle el favor que le había hecho, un favor por el que el centrano se había colocado a sí mismo en el epicentro del odio del director Caraway durante meses. Su sentido del honor aguijoneaba su conciencia con punzadas continuas, instándole a pagar la deuda contraída de alguna manera.

Soltando una ristra de palabrotas que provocaron que la escolta de Laguna volviera hacia él una terna de miradas reprobatorias, Seifer se apartó de la pared y se alejó dando largas, irritadas zancadas. Squall estaba con Laguna y con sus hijos. Ni Caraway ni no-te-quiero-en-mi-Jardín Martine se atreverían a ponerle la mano encima en un ataque directo ahora que estaba despierto y alerta. Seguramente el siguiente paso de Squall sería reunirse con su adorada bruji-esposa para luego dedicarse a chanchullear con Quistis o con quien estuviera disponible para poner en marcha nuevamente el Jardín. Ya no necesitaba una niñera.

Y él tenía una misión que cumplir.

Mientras aporreaba los controles en el garaje usando el ID de Squall para obtener un vehículo blindado, decidió empezar su búsqueda de la centrana por la enfermería del Jardín de Balamb.

Mientras aceleraba por la planicie, atento al surgir de cualquier monstruo, cruzó los dedos mentalmente, deseando que estuviera muerta.


	6. Chapter 6

NdA: El capítulo que faltaba que resuelve muchas cuestiones pendientes, y, cómo no, plantea unas cuantas más.

* * *

-Esta es ya la tercera vez que me lo preguntas, Guthrie –respondió Irvine, consiguiendo a duras penas controlar su irritación.

-Oh –asintió el otro, subiéndose las gafas que se habían deslizado por su nariz en cuanto había agachado la cabeza para comprobar los datos en el portafolios que llevaba- ¿Y me habías contestado que no?

-Si te hubiera contestado que sí –suspiró Irvine- no tendrías que seguir repitiendo la misma pregunta, ¿no crees?

En cuanto alzó la mirada, las gafas del SeeD volvieron a deslizarse hasta la punta de su nariz.

-Solo por hacer bien las cosas, Irwing, ¿tienes idea de donde se encuentra el GF llamado Hesediel o Dominación?

-Irvine –corrigió el francotirador entre sus dientes apretados- No, Guthrie. No tengo ni puta idea. Por tercera vez.

-Por tercera vez, ¿qué? –preguntó Guthrie confundido y, esta vez, al levantar la cabeza tras anotar su respuesta, las gafas se le cayeron al suelo.

Resistiendo el poco humanitario impulso de pisarlas, Irvine le dio la espalda y se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban a la planta superior. Dondequiera que posara los ojos veía las señales dejadas por las innumerables bestias que habían invadido el Jardín y no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo era posible que tantos excelentes SeeDs y tantos prometedores estudiantes hubieran muerto y, sin embargo, un inútil integral como Guthrie siguiera en pie, enredándose con las tareas más sencillas. Hyne, el mundo, el destino o la dichosa corriente eran crueles con ganas. Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo circular su mirada se vio atraída hacia una columna en particular. Desde el segundo nivel en el que se encontraba el virote todavía clavado en la estructura quedaba a la altura de sus ojos.

-Joder… -musitó, sintiendo constreñirse su garganta- Esto es una mierda absoluta.

Subió las escaleras con rapidez, distrayendo su mente con el pinchazo de las agujetas que castigaban su cuerpo y con el dolor de la única herida seria que había recibido, un zarpazo en el antebrazo que había necesitado más puntos de sutura que faltas disciplinarias acumulaba Seifer en su expediente.

En cuanto llegó a la tercera planta entrevió a través de la puerta abierta del despacho del director al general Caraway impartiendo instrucciones a su secretario, que tomaba notas en una libreta a toda velocidad. Levantando el dedo medio en su dirección, sin importarle un ardite si el director podía verlo o no, Irvine enfiló el pasillo en dirección contraria, hacia el despacho del comandante.

La puerta estaba abierta y el despacho, vacío. Acomodándose en una silla, estirando las piernas al máximo y cruzando los pies a la altura de los tobillos, Irvine se puso cómodo antes de comprobar la hora. Las 1101. Squall se retrasaba un minuto.

A lo mejor había caído otra Lágrima Lunar o algo así.

Recostado como estaba, el cansancio que entorpecía sus músculos pareció acentuarse. Solo la idea de que Caraway o su secretario pudieran entrar en el despacho para tocar las narices en cualquier momento evitó que cerrara los ojos y se abandonara a un muy diferido y merecido descanso.

No tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que escuchó pasos aproximándose y quedas voces en el pasillo. Incorporándose al reconocerlas, Irvine se acercó a la puerta y vio a Quistis que cojeaba apoyándose en Squall. Era la primera vez que les veía desde el caos de la Lágrima Lunar y una inmediata sensación de alivio distendió sus rasgos en una sonrisa a la que Quistis correspondió y de la que Squall tomó nota, y aparentemente, nada más.

Bueno, Squall era Squall, igual de impertérrito a la hora de la cena que en medio de un apocalipsis. Difícil de entender y difícil de tratar. Y la única persona en ese triste mundo en la que Irvine confiaba ciegamente.

Mientras el comandante ayudaba a Quistis a sentarse en la silla que Irvine acababa de desocupar, el francotirador se armó de valor para empezar la que, sin duda, era la más difícil de todas las conversaciones que había mantenido con sus dos amigos desde que tenía memoria.

-Escuchad –comenzó en cuanto se hizo evidente que Squall no tenía intención sentarse- En primer lugar necesito que quede muy claro que no estaría contando esto si no estuviera totalmente seguro. No se trata de un asunto que me haya sido relatado por una tercera persona o que yo haya deducido porque sí. Es algo que vi con mis propios ojos.

Sin irse por las ramas, como si estuviera presentando un informe oficial, comenzó a relatar la escena que había presenciado entre Rinoa y Kenan, y su fatal desenlace. Muy consciente de que estaba hablando con los respectivos cónyuges de los protagonistas, se abstuvo de hacer cualquier tipo de conjetura o valoración personal y fue minuciosamente descriptivo, dando cuenta de la hora exacta, de las distancias, de la magia empleada.

-Cuando saqué a Kenan del agua –terminó Irvine, apartando la vista de Quistis, afectado por las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro- fue cuando Rinoa comenzó a descargar magia tras magia contra los monstruos. –la expresión de Squall era más difícil de descifrar, pero era evidente que el relato de Irvine también estaba haciendo mella en él- Eso me permitió llevarlo, a él y a los cadetes, a la enfermería, que estaba custodiada y resistió hasta el final. Pero la doctora Kadowaki solo pudo confirmar su muerte. Lo siento, Quistis.

-Lo intentaste, Irvine –la emoción ahogó la voz de Quistis que sacudió la cabeza y extendió la mano hacia él- Gracias –añadió dándole un suave apretón.

Correspondiendo a su gesto, Irvine soltó su mano y se dirigió a Squall.

-La magia de Rinoa nos salvó a todos. No hay duda de ello –la expresión de su compañero no varió e Irvine inspiró hondo. Por una vez hubiera deseado que le diera alguna pista de su estado de ánimo-. Cuando la seguridad del Jardín, o de lo que quedaba de él, dejó de estar comprometida, la busqué por todas partes. No pude encontrarla, y todos los que la vieron recuerdan únicamente su imagen en el cielo, fulminando monstruos. Está tan perdida como la dichosa Dominación.

Squall cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y bajó la mirada al suelo. Los minutos transcurrieron lentos y sin que una palabra más fuera intercambiada entre los presentes. Irvine se acercó a la mesa y rebuscó en los cajones hasta que encontró una caja de pañuelos, que tendió a Quistis. Los suaves sollozos de la mujer se le estaban clavando en el corazón y vio por el rabillo del ojo como Squall se mordisqueaba el labio inferior, sumido en sus pensamientos.

La mujer de Squall había dejado a Quistis viuda y Squall seguramente acababa de convertirse en padre soltero. Rinoa, estaba dispuesto a apostarse en ello su mejor rifle, se había convertido a su vez en una futura amenaza a erradicar. Porque, si hubiera podido controlar su poder estaría de vuelta con su familia, ¿no era cierto?

Ambos, Squall y Quistis, levantaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos se encontraron y durante varios segundos se sostuvieron la mirada. Había tantos significados ocultos en ese intercambio que a Irvine le pareció estar presenciando un momento íntimo, y masculló su incomodidad entre dientes, mientras cambiaba su peso de un pie a otro.

Al menos, no había violencia.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Quistis suavemente, llevándose el pañuelo a los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados.

-Buscarla –afirmó el comandante.

Pero sus palabras carecían de su firmeza habitual e Irvine se dio cuenta de que Squall comprendía, al igual que Quistis y al igual que él, que si Rinoa había sido capaz de asesinar a sangre fría a uno de sus amigos, entonces estarían viéndoselas no con su una misión de búsqueda, sino con una nueva Bruja, con una nueva amenaza.

-¿Y luego? –el tono de voz de Quistis se hizo más agudo en la última sílaba, más demandante, más desconfiado.

Dos suaves golpes en la puerta desviaron la atención de todos hacia Locke, plantado en el umbral. Irvine, que nunca se había molestado en seguir la trayectoria de los cadetes ni de los recién graduados, no lo conocía más que de vista y nombre, pero el chico parecía haberse convertido en la sombra de Squall en los últimos dos días. Y, tratándose de Squall, rumió el francotirador para sus adentros, la cuestión era tan extraña que merecía ser investigada.

-Squall, el Lagunamov despegará en diez minutos.

La única respuesta del comandante fue un gruñido afirmativo, y Locke se vio en la necesidad de añadir:

-El presidente Loire quiere hablarte antes de partir. Te espera junto a la nave.

Squall se reunió con el muchacho con dos largas zancadas y cuando Irvine ya pensaba que se iría sin más, se detuvo, intercambió una breve mirada con Locke y luego se volvió hacia Quistis.

-Confía en mí –su voz fue apenas un susurro pero su mirada había recuperado su habitual brillo acerado.

E Irvine, que siempre había sido partidario de descargar los problemas de envergadura sobre hombros ajenos, suspiró aliviado.

* * *

Recostada en el suelo, Rinoa levantó una pierna y la estiró todo lo que pudo observando cómo las finas capas casi transparentes de tejidos de diferentes tonos azules resbalaban suavemente, desnudando su piel. Disfrutando inmensamente con el suave _frufrú_ que producía la tela dejó escapar una risilla antes de bajar con brusquedad la pierna para girarse hasta quedar boca abajo sobre la fría y dura piedra. Apretándose contra ella, suspiró satisfecha.

-Kenan, por casualidad no sabrás de dónde ha salido este magnífico vestido, ¿verdad?

Su caballero no contestó. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le contestaba por la simple razón de que estaba muerto. Definitivamente muerto, como hubiera debido ser desde un principio. Kenan se había unido a la corriente, como él mismo gustaba de expresar. Ahora, nadie susurraba palabras en su mente, nadie le decía lo que tenía que hacer, y, lo más importante de todo, nadie le recordaba que debería sentirse culpable.

Pero no le gustaba la soledad. Y por eso, de vez en cuando le hablaba como si él todavía pudiera oírla.

-Yo te lo diré. Ma-gia. Con ella, nada es imposible.

Se puso en pie y dio un salto con sus pies descalzos que la propulsó hasta el techo de la caverna. Descendió suavemente, ingrávida, riendo como una niña porque la levedad de las capas de su vestido provocaba que las telas descendieran lentamente sobre ella, acariciando su rostro.

¿Podría alcanzar las estrellas?

-¿Tú qué opinas, caballero mío?

Estaba segura de que su poder la protegería en la inmensa vacuidad del espacio, podría, si quisiera…

El angustioso recuerdo de aquella vez que se había visto flotando perdida, embutida en un traje espacial con sus reservas de aire al mínimo, regresó a su mente. El pánico que había sentido cuando sus inhalaciones no habían conseguido llevar suficiente oxígeno a sus pulmones, y esa primera ráfaga revitalizante cuando Squall finalmente la había alcanzado… el alivio de la vida volviendo a recorrer su venas con fuerza y, sobre todo, el saber que no estaba sola…

Debería hacerse con un nuevo caballero lo antes posible. Pero no Squall, ni ningún otro SeeD de Balamb. No volvería a correr el riesgo de que su caballero pudiera afectarla de manera alguna a través del vínculo aprovechándose de pasados lazos emocionales. Nadie coartaría su libertad, no permitiría que un ser inferior como era un caballero la desviara de su objetivo.

_¿Y cuál es tu objetivo?_, se preguntó a sí misma a través de su caballero imaginario.

Alzando los brazos al máximo Rinoa dio una par de vueltas sobre sí misma.

-¡Disfrutar de este poder! –exclamó entre risas, y, al punto, sus giros se convirtieron en un animado baile.

Ni siquiera cuando sintió otra presencia en la cueva se detuvo. ¿Para qué? No existía nada ni nadie en este mundo que pudiera representar una amenaza real para ella.

Continuó bailando hasta que su corazón se sintió satisfecho y, solo entonces, se detuvo y se giró hacia la recién llegada.

-¿Para qué has venido? –inquirió, de buen humor.

-He venido siguiendo el rastro de mi hermano –contestó Lía Gantt, plantada de pie agarrándose las manos con fuerza en una muestra evidente de nerviosismo. Tenía mal aspecto, con sus ropas rasgadas por varios lugares distintos y algunas manchas de sangre fresca. Su labio inferior estaba cortado, y la sangre había empezado a rezumar por la herida en cuanto la mujer había comenzado a hablar.

La referencia a su malogrado caballero envió una punzada de culpabilidad directa al corazón de Rinoa.

Eso la irritó.

-Ya no está conmigo –le espetó.

Y, como no estaba dispuesta a permitir que nada ni nadie agriara su buen humor, volvió a bailar. Sus giros la llevaron junto a la otra mujer y sonrió al darse cuenta de lo _insignificante _que era. Su hermano había sido fuerte, brillante a su extraña manera, pero Lía no era una luchadora. No era más que una… campesina.

Rio su propia ocurrencia. Sí, Lía se entretenía cultivando plantitas y preparando comidas insípidas con ellas. Qué vulgar.

-Ahora estás sola –se burló- ¿Qué vas a hacer sin tu hermano? Él era el único que valía algo de los dos. Tenía talento, era fuerte, era…

-¡Era tu amigo! –exclamó Lía, tratando de seguirla con la mirada mientras Rinoa bailaba a su alrededor- ¡Confiaba en ti! ¿Cómo pudiste, Rinoa? ¿Cómo pudiste mat…?

Una ráfaga mágica barrió la pequeña cueva, silenciando a Lía y provocando una corriente de aire que levantó nubes de polvo y alborotó los cabellos de ambas, arrancando a su paso un par de jirones de tela de su espléndido vestido.

-Acabo de verte las tetas –intervino una tercera voz, insolente y tan dolorosamente familiar que Rinoa dejó escapar un gruñido, como si hubiera recibido una herida.

Seifer dio un par de pasos dentro del círculo de luz provisto por la magia. Asegurándose de mantener a Rinoa en su campo visual, señaló a Lía con su sable pistola.

-¡Tú! –exclamó- Llevo tres kilómetros corriendo detrás de ti, gritándote que te detengas y saltando como una rana con hipo para llamar tu atención. ¡Te he sacado tantos monstruos de las espaldas que he terminado perdiendo la cuenta de todas las veces que te he salvado la vida!

El esfuerzo de Seifer por ignorarla divirtió a Rinoa, devolviéndole su buen humor. Con su magia podía obtener toda la información que quisiera de la gente a su alrededor, como si llevara consigo un conjuro de Libra permanentemente activado que le chivara detalles de su oponente con los que los SeeD no podían siquiera soñar. Gracias a ello sabía que la tensión arterial de Seifer estaba a tope, su corazón latía deprisa y que un sudor frío cubría su cuerpo. Seifer sabía a lo que se enfrentaba y tenía miedo, por muy bien que lo disimulara con su habitual bravuconería.

-Lía –un nuevo cambio de humor la impulsó a ser generosa. Estaba cansada de provocar sufrimiento y sus burlas habían dejado de parecerle divertidas- Has seguido el rastro de un fantasma. Kenan ya no está conmigo. Siguió la corriente y se unió a ella, como debe ser.

Seifer se estaba aproximando a ambas con pasos lentos y cautelosos y Rinoa retrocedió para darles espacio. Como había anticipado, Seifer se apresuró a alcanzar a Lía y la colocó detrás de sí, con su sable pistola preparado en todo momento para atacar.

-Rinoa –balbuceó Lía, saliendo de detrás de Seifer e ignorando sus esfuerzos para hacerla retroceder- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Dándoles la espalda, despreocupada de cualquier cosa que pudieran intentar en su contra, Rinoa contestó con la verdad.

-Porque se opuso a mí.

Nuevamente, la culpa la invadió. A punto de darse la vuelta para suplicar el perdón de la centrana, sintió como el poder se revolvía dentro de ella y una nueva compulsión tomó prioridad, llevándose consigo toda su culpabilidad y poniendo nuevamente en el foco central sus propias necesidades.

¿No había estado barruntando hacía solo un momento cuánta falta le hacía un nuevo caballero?

Lanzando una mirada por encima del hombro, sus ojos se posaron en Seifer y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando le vio retroceder un paso.

No era el candidato ideal. Era un deslenguado y un ególatra de primer nivel. Además de eso, era un SeeD y un amigo. Pero Seifer ya había demostrado con anterioridad que no disponía ni de la fuerza mental, ni de la voluntad necesarias para resistirse a la influencia de la magia.

Sin girarse, sin que su sonrisa cediera un ápice, lanzó su magia sobre él y la sintió conectar con suprema facilidad. Ni siquiera había necesitado tocarle. Era como coger la mano de un niño pequeño y forzarle a ir en la dirección deseada. Tan fácil que…

La sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro cuando la conexión se cortó de golpe. La corriente de magia que les había unido fugazmente se interrumpió y cuando Rinoa se dio la vuelta se encontró con Seifer de rodillas en el suelo, la adecuada posición que su magia le había forzado a asumir, y frente a él, Lía interponiéndose entre los restos del vínculo que acaba de cortar.

Los centranos podían ver las corrientes de la magia. Kenan había sido capaz de percibirlas y de dejarse llevar por ellas, no de tocarlas, pero, por lo visto, su hermana sí poseía esa habilidad y acababa de utilizarla para desbaratar sus planes.

Furiosa, sintió la magia acumulándose en su interior lista para descargarse sobre la insolente mujer que se había atrevido, en su insignificancia, a contrariarla. Seifer se incorporó y agarró a Lía, con la intención de sacarla de la primera línea, pero en ese momento Rinoa liberó su magia, alcanzando a ambos con un poderoso conjuro de paro que les dejó inmóviles en el sitio, incapaces siquiera de pestañear. Rinoa podía sentir la resistencia de Seifer contra el conjuro, sus desesperados intentos por romperlo y la ayuda que le prestaba su GF, pero la posibilidad de que se liberara era tan minúscula que no se preocupó.

Se acercó despacio, disfrutando de la situación, regodeándose en su sensación de poder y en el miedo que veía en los ojos de ambos.

Pobres conejillos asustados.

Se detuvo delante de Lía y sonrió con magnanimidad, lo cual pareció asustar todavía más a la mujer atrapada, que gimió mientras dos gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Seifer redobló sus esfuerzos para liberarse del conjuro, pero Rinoa se limitó a ignorarle.

-Puedes tocar mi magia –señaló Rinoa, y dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla de Lía- Eso te hace digna, aunque no seas más que un gusano.

Poniéndose de puntillas, besó su frente, dejando en ella una impronta mágica que su poder pudiera seguir en caso necesario. Luego, para asegurarse de que Lía continuara vivita y coleando en un improbable futuro en el que ella pudiera necesitarla, reconstruyó el vínculo cortado que todavía estaba en contacto con Seifer y lo unió a la mujer.

-¡Voilá! –asintió satisfecha- No es exactamente un caballero, porque tú tampoco eres una Bruja, pero te protegerá. La magia se asegurará de ello.

Pellizcando la nariz de Seifer al pasar, abandonó la cueva, se dirigió a cielo abierto y extendió sus alas. En el momento en que ganó altura suficiente como para poder ocultarse entre las nubes, deshizo el conjuro de paro y escogió una dirección al azar.

Se alejó, cubriendo una gran distancia con cada batir de sus alas. Se sentía más que satisfecha: exultante.

Había encontrado, y sin necesidad de buscarla, una sucesora.

* * *

Suspirando con pesar, Selphie cerró la carpeta con el informe que acababa de terminar de leer y alzó la mirada hacia Akio Ohashi, que aguardaba pacientemente junto a ella.

-Esto es… -comenzó la mujer con pesar- peor de lo que me había temido. ¿Sólo dos supervivientes? –ante el seco asentimiento de Ohashi, preguntó a continuación- ¿Y cómo se explican las muertes de los SeeDs Blancos que estaban cumpliendo misiones lejos de aquí?

-No se explican –puntualizó Ohashi- Constan todos como desaparecidos en acto de servicio y solo hemos podido confirmar la muerte de tres de ellos. Uno era la Segundo de a Bordo Sharon Lewis y… -el SeeD vaciló y miró a su alrededor, como si temiera que pudiera oírle alguien.

Selphie siguió su mirada. La enfermería estaba atestada de heridos y del personal que les atendía, pero nadie parecía estar pendiente de ellos ni de su conversación. De todas formas, Selphie se inclinó hacia él y Ohashi hizo lo propio para terminar su frase en vehementes susurros.

-Su cuerpo mostraba señales de encarnizamiento.

Estremeciéndose involuntariamente, Selphie tomó nota de las feas implicaciones que estaba tomando el asunto y continuó preguntando:

-¿Alguna señal de vida? ¿Se ha recibido alguna comunicación de parte de alguno de ellos?

-De ninguno –Ohashi puntuó su afirmación con un gesto terminante.

Era demencial, pero todo apuntaba a que, cuando la noticia de que el Jardín del Mar había sido destruido se había dado a conocer a todo el mundo, "alguien" había iniciado una eficaz caza al SeeD Blanco.

Teniendo en cuenta que ese misterioso "alguien" tenía para Selphie nombre, apellidos y graduación, y contando con sobrado conocimiento, por sus actos, de la maldad y crueldad del tipejo en cuestión, la joven no tuvo ninguna duda de que todos los desaparecidos debían estar ya muertos.

Pero los SeeD Blancos no dejaban de ser una élite, y entraba dentro de lo posible que alguno hubiera conseguido escapar al primer envite del Coronel Klugman. No podía tirar la toalla tan pronto. No podía abandonarles a su suerte sin estar segura.

-Akio, ¿tú podrías…?

El SeeD ni siquiera la dejó terminar.

-¿Estás de broma? Los SeeDs Blancos nos salvaron el cuello a todos. Por supuesto que iré a buscarles. Dame el diario de Wolff y los rastrearé uno a uno personalmente.

Asintiendo, Selphie le pasó el dispositivo electrónico.

-Squall no está al tanto de esto –advirtió-, y yo no tengo autoridad para enviarte a realizar ninguna misión.

-Entonces me enviaré a mí mismo. Se me da bastante bien obedecerme, cuando pongo todos mis sentidos en ello.

Su sonrisa confiada sacó un enorme peso de encima de los hombros de Selphie, que correspondió a su gesto.

-Gracias, Akio. Te haré una transferencia.

-Eso estaría bien –asintió el otro, despidiéndose con la mano mientras se alejaba zigzagueando entre las camillas.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, Selphie se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera y rebuscó dentro de su mochila. Sacando una fotografía, musitó un cariñoso "Hola" antes de apretarla contra su pecho.

-Selphie, ¡Selphie!

Alzando la mirada, la menuda mujer se encontró con que Annette, una de las enfermeras, hacía gestos para llamar su atención. Levantándose de un salto, dejó la mochila sobre la silla y se reunió con ella.

-El capitán Wolff acaba de despertarse. Puedes pasar, pero no estoy segura de hasta qué punto serás capaz de comunicarte con él. Tampoco sé muy bien si conoce la magnitud del desastre que han sufrido sus SeeDs y preferiría que no le contaras nada a ese respecto. En la condición en la que se encuentra, su estado de ánimo puede ser suficiente como para que abandone la lucha, ¿lo entiendes, Selphie? Solo buenas noticias –remarcó la mujer.

-Descuida, para eso he venido.

-Selphie –insistió la mujer- Ni siquiera he dejado pasar a esos dos SeeDs Blancos que pululan como almas en pena por el Jardín y te aseguro que han insistido lo suficiente y con tanto sentimiento como para ablandar incluso a la doctora Kadowaki. Quizás no sea buena idea que…

-Annette, te lo juro –Selphie alzó una mano, como si se encontrara ante un tribunal- No le daré ninguna información que pueda perjudicarle y sabes de sobra que se me da de maravilla mantener un punto de vista positivo. ¡Mi visita le levantará el ánimo!

-Eso espero –suspiró la mujer, franqueándole el paso- ¡Solo cinco minutos! –advirtió antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Acercándose a la cama ocupada por el capitán, Selphie colocó una silla a su lado y tomó asiento.

-Hey, Mark –saludó-, me alegro de ver que ya estás mejor.

Aunque sus heridas eran muy graves y aunque su cuerpo estuviera todavía combatiendo la infección, al menos se había despertado y la estaba mirando. Contaba con su atención, que ya era algo.

-No hace falta que contestes, no hagas ningún esfuerzo o Annette me despellejará. ¿Puedes comprender lo que digo?

Era doloroso ver a una persona de la fuerza y el temple del capitán de los SeeDs Blancos postrado en una cama, debilitado por sus heridas y luchando contra la muerte. Ojalá la ayuda que había prometido Laguna en forma de suministros médicos y mágicos llegara pronto.

-El Jardín del Mar… -Selphie casi pegó un bote en la silla. No se había esperado que Mark estuviera en condiciones de hablar, ni de que fuera capaz de hacerlo sin ahogarse habida cuenta de que según el parte médico todavía se le encharcaban los pulmones de sangre- ha sido destruido.

Estaba afirmando, no preguntando, y Selphie se sintió obligada a contestar con la verdad.

"Perdóname, Annette."

-En efecto. Los técnicos desaconsejan su reparación. –explicó, pero se abstuvo de añadir que esos mismos técnicos estaban haciendo cachitos con la chatarra, buscando una manera de reutilizar algunas de sus partes en el dañado Jardín de Balamb.

-Tráeme un comunicador –pidió el herido a continuación- Necesito ponerme en contacto con Sharon.

-Ah, no, no. Lo siento, Mark pero no estás en condiciones de reasumir tus responsabilidades tan pronto. No te preocupes, hemos conseguido reorganizar nuestro sistema de gestión y nos estamos ocupando de todo. Nos hemos asegurado de que a los SeeDs Blancos no les falte de nada, dentro de nuestras posibilidades, claro.

"Ataúdes" pensó amargamente, pero su sonrisa no vaciló en su rostro.

-Escucha… -continuó, pero se interrumpió a sí misma cuando el capitán se incorporó en la cama e hizo amago de levantarse. Lanzándose sobre él, empujó sus hombros hasta recostarlo nuevamente sobre su almohada- ¡No te muevas! Mark, en serio, tus heridas son muy graves.

¿Pero de qué estaban hechos estos SeeDs? Impresionada, mantuvo una de sus manos en su hombro y comenzó a hablar deprisa.

-Por favor, escúchame. No he venido a verte para devolverte al campo, soldado. He venido para…

-¿Has traído a Katt? –le interrumpió Mark, mirándola de arriba abajo, como si pudiera llevar a una niña pequeña escondida en un bolsillo.

Selphie le tendió la fotografía.

-Tendrás que conformarte con esto hasta que te permitan abandonar la enfermería.

-Ha crecido un montón –comentó el capitán contemplando la foto de la pequeña- ¿Cumplió ya los 18 meses?

-Hace una semana –asintió Selphie, orgullosa.

-Cada vez se parece más a mi hermana.

-Oh –recordando que la hermana del capitán era también una SeeD Blanco, Selphie se apresuró a desviar el tema- Tiene mis ojos, el resto reconozco que es todo tuyo.

Contemplaron la fotografía en silencio durante unos segundos y el nerviosismo comenzó a hacer su presa en Selphie. Iba a preguntarle qué pensamientos le rondaban por la mente cuando el capitán se le adelantó.

-Tengo que agradecerte que me hayas mantenido informado todo este tiempo. En algunas ocasiones, en alta mar, me daba cuenta de lo aislados que estábamos los SeeDs Blancos y lo fácil que hubiera sido para ti continuar con tu vida, ocultarme su nacimiento, y criar a nuestra pequeña tú sola –miró a Selphie y sonrió brevemente- Más fácil seguro que tomarte la molestia de contármelo. Reconozco que somos… éramos muy difíciles de contactar. Todavía me asombra todo lo que hiciste para poder comunicarte conmigo.

-¿Cómo hubiera podido ocultarte algo así? –protestó Selphie, aunque una aguda punzada de culpabilidad le recordó que sí se lo había planteado, y muy seriamente- No hubiera sido justo tampoco para Katt. Pero reconozco que localizaros cuando estáis en modo oculto es una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho. ¡Y estás hablando con una de las personas que formaba parte del equipo que encontró y derrotó al Ente Omega!

Se abstuvo de mencionar que comunicarse con el Jardín del Mar hubiera sido mucho más sencillo si Eleone hubiera colaborado. Tampoco le mencionó todas las dudas que la habían asaltado durante su embarazo. ¿Podía confiar en Mark Wolff? Selphie no había tenido un miedo real a que el capitán intentara llevarse a la niña, porque ¿qué diablos iba a hacer Mark con un bebé en medio del océano? Pero sí que había sentido miedo ante la posibilidad de que el capitán rechazara su paternidad, porque no podía tolerar que ningún niño, y mucho menos su hija, afrontara el rechazo de su progenitor. Había querido protegerla de un hipotético repudio, porque, sinceramente, no conocía de este hombre más que su reputación y el calor de su cuerpo.

Ruborizándose cuando el recuerdo de aquella única vez en la que habían estado juntos pasó fugazmente por su mente, se inclinó para observar la fotografía junto a él.

-Está empezando a hablar.

Sonaron dos golpes y a continuación la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Annette habló desde el umbral.

-Selphie, se terminó el tiempo. El capitán Wolff necesita su descanso.

Asintiendo, Selphie se levantó, pero se detuvo cuando Mark agarró su mano.

-¿Vendrás mañana? –inquirió. Al recibir un asentimiento de Selphie, añadió- El Jardín del Mar ya no existe, Selphie. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Ni siquiera sé si tienes pareja –apuntó, tendiéndole la fotografía.

-Puedes quedártela –farfulló trasponiendo la puerta a toda prisa, sintiéndose nerviosa de repente- ¡Volveré a primera hora de la mañana!

Solo fue capaz de dar dos pasos fuera de la habitación antes de detenerse, con la cabeza dándole vueltas. ¿Qué había esperado? El capitán… ya no era capitán de ningún Jardín flotante. Era normal que ahora que no le ataba ninguna responsabilidad, y Mark ni siquiera se hacía una idea de hasta qué punto habían "desaparecido" todas sus responsabilidades, quisiera asumir su papel en la vida de su hija.

En realidad, uno de los argumentos principales que la habían impulsado en su día a contarle la verdad era el hecho de que él era un proscrito, por lo que tenía la seguridad de que no abandonaría el Jardín del Mar para plantarse un buen día en su casa y exigir formar parte de la vida de su hija y de la suya así sin más.

Porque, ¿qué clase de persona era Mark Wolff? No tenía ni idea. Sabía qué clase de SeeD era, y poco más. Les separaba una diferencia de edad de 12 años y, por los pocos detalles que conocía acerca de su infancia gracias a Laguna, sabía que se había criado en un ambiente bélico toda su vida.

No parecía ser un candidato ni siquiera al título de "padre más o menos aceptable del año".

Hablar con él cara a cara tampoco ayudaba. Tenía una voz tan calmada y parecía siempre tan seguro de sí mismo, que Selphie no podía evitar temer que fuera capaz de imponerle sus propios puntos de vista a base de razonabilidad. Quizás era egoísta por su parte, pero ella había querido criar a su hija en soledad, había querido tener total libertad para tomar todas las decisiones por sí misma sin preocuparse por lo que pudiera opinar otra persona. Si Mark se quedaba en Balamb, o si la seguía a Trabia…

Casi se le salió el corazón por la boca cuando Annette se plantó a su lado de repente.

-¡Selphie! –exclamó la enfermera- ¡Dime la verdad! ¿Qué le has dicho para animarle tanto?

-Annette, lo sien… ¿qué?

-Esta mañana estaba más mustio que un girasol en octubre, y ahora parece dispuesto a escaparse de la cama. ¿Qué le has dicho para cargarle así las pilas? Voy a tener que poner a alguien vigilando su puerta… -sin esperar su respuesta, se alejó en dirección a otra de las habitaciones- ¡Sigo con mi ronda! ¡Nos vemos, Selphie!

Exhalando el aire que había estaba reteniendo sin darse cuenta, Selphie recogió su mochila y se dejó caer sobre la silla, con la mirada clavada en la puerta cerrada.

_Capitán Mark Wolff, ¿podemos confiar en ti? ¿Cómo eres? ¿Quién eres en realidad?_

_Cuando Squall me pidió que te recogiera en la estación y te ayudara a regresar al Jardín del Mar sin que tus movimientos dejaran ningún rastro que pudiera seguir el ejército de Galbadia, para mí se trataba de una misión más._

_Estaba contenta, porque habíamos conseguido liberarte. Era una injusticia. El juicio había sido una farsa de principio a fin. Y yo me sentía feliz por poder participar en tu liberación. Era como propinarle una bofetada a todos los gerifaltes de Galbadia. ¿Creíais que podríais libraros de un gran hombre como el capitán Wolff de una forma tan rastrera y cobarde? ¡Ja! ¡Chupaos esa, malnacidos!_

_Nunca planeé seducirte, ni quería de ti nada más que ayudarte a regresar con los tuyos. ¡Tienes que creerme! Esa noche creo que lo nos unió nos sorprendió tanto a ti como a mí. ¿Qué fue exactamente? No estoy segura. Tú acababas de librarte de una sentencia de muerte. Yo acababa de regresar de una misión que había terminado en desastre. ¿Fue un acto de consuelo mutuo? Es posible. Y no hay nada malo en ello. Nada había cambiado entre nosotros cuando nos separamos. No se creó ningún lazo especial, ninguna expectativa…_

_No sabía qué hacer. Se lo conté primero a Squall, porque confío plenamente en su discreción. ¡Pero ni siquiera me aconsejó! Solo me dijo que me ayudaría en lo que necesitara y me consiguió un "puente" con el Jardín de Trabia. Katt ha crecido allí. Pero parece que, de nuevo, Trabia no será mi destino definitivo, ¿verdad?_

-Mañana volveré –musitó Selphie, levantándose de la silla.

_Y te presentaré a nuestra pequeña._


End file.
